Unlocked
by R'Rin4869
Summary: Seorang penderita post-accident traumatic, seorang pria yang berada di antara pilihan untuk menggenggam atau melepaskan, seorang psikolog profesional yang bertindak atas dasar ketertarikan personal. Disatukan dalam ruang dan situasi yang saling berbenturan. / KRY fic / YeWook / KyuWook / Psychological-Hurt-Romance/ Yaoi /
1. Chapter 1

**Seoul, 1997**

Kyuhyun begitu mengantuk. Perjalanan tiga jam lewat udara dari Narita hingga Incheon membuat mata kecilnya sulit terbuka. Tubuhnya menyandar pada jok belakang mobil Audi hitam yang dikendarai orangtuanya. Seorang anak lain duduk di sampingnya, membaca sebuah buku kecil dengan serius. Agaknya tak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun menguap keras-keras, sengaja dimaksudkan untuk mencuri perhatian anak itu. Dan dia tak dikecewakan.

"Kau mengantuk, Kyu?" tanya anak yang lain. Wajahnya kecil mungil, begitu juga tubuhnya. Rambutnya coklat sewarna dengan kayu _ash_ , tertata rapi dengan poni menutupi dahi. Matanya yang ramah memandang Kyuhyun, yang langsung memeluk lengannya manja.

" _Ne_ , _Hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak mengantuk?"

" _Aniya_."

"Ryeowook-ie, kau menginap saja malam ini. Temani Kyu tidur di kamarnya." suara seorang wanita dari jok depan berkata. Suara ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _mianhamnida_ , tapi aku ada tugas untuk dikumpulkan besok pagi. Jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja."

" _Aigo_ , rajin sekali. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memikirkan tugas-tugasnya selama liburan." Ayah Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Ah, _Appa_." Kyuhyun merengut.

"Besok kalian bisa libur satu hari. Masih terlalu lelah, kan, setelah pulang dari Tokyo."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu, _Ahjumma_. Aku sudah ingin sekali kembali ke sekolah."

"Ah, baiklah. Biarkan saja, _Yeobo_ , biar kita antar Ryeowook pulang dulu. Barangkali Kyuhyun mau mencontoh _hyung_ -nya."

" _An_ _i!_ " Kyuhyun berseru. "Aku masih capek. Aku mau tidur seharian besok."

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu seenaknya begitu?"

Ryeowook tak ingin ikut menanggapi pertengkaran kecil itu. Dilayangkannya pandangan ke kaca mobil. Seoul begitu terlihat mewah di malam hari. Mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju mantap melewati jalanan.

Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun yang nyaris tertidur di bahunya. Mengelus rambut teman kecilnya itu dengan lembut, lalu dia sendiri mencoba memejamkan mata. Usia mereka yang terpaut hanya satu tahun membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun cepat akrab karena orangtua mereka bersahabat. Meskipun jelas sekali perbedaannya, antara Ryeowook yang dewasa di usia 8 tahunnya dan Kyuhyun yang masih sangat kekanakan. Tapi melebihi itu, mereka saling menyayangi selayaknya saudara kandung.

Bukan cuma kali ini saja Ryeowook bepergian dengan keluarga Kyuhyun ataupun sebaliknya. Tapi ini merupakan kali terakhir.

Tidak ada yang sadar ketika mobil mereka berbelok di tikungan ada sebuah truk yang kehilangan kendali sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika truk itu menghantam badan mobil sebelah kanan. Dan setelahnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti kenapa kedua orangtua Kyuhyun harus direnggut darinya malam itu juga.

Ketika semua darah yang tercecer sudah dibersihkan, semua korban sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan si supir truk sudah masuk jeruji besi, Kyuhyun terbangun. Anak itu terbangun dalam kegetiran yang tidak bisa ditanggung oleh siapapun di usianya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– **Unlocked –**

 **.**

 **KRY Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

 **Summary : 'I can never captive your heart, it must be a sign to let you go.' Ryeowook tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya untuk kecelakaan 18 tahun silam yang menewaskan orangtua teman kecilnya, Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun mengalami kelumpuhan total. Ryeowook terus-menerus berusaha untuk mengurus Kyuhyun dan segala keperluannya. Namun apa jadinya jika Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook lebih dari sekedar teman kecil? Apa keputusan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Membiarkan Ryeowook terikat padanya selamanya ataukah membiarkannya bebas?**

 **.**

 **Rated : T goes to M**

 **Genre : Psychological, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Drama**

 **Diclaimer : the storyline is original from me, but all the characters are belong to theirselves**

 **Warning : this is not realistic-themed fanfic like i usually wrote, inspired by some manga, yaoi, typos, OOC**

 **.**

 _It's like i was drowning forever in sadness. Feeling responsible for all have happened. And eventhough you never pointed it as my mistake, i'm more than willing to sacrifice anything include myself for you only. For you only._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Itu kesalahanku..._

Ryeowook memandang nanar pada dinding pucat rumah sakit. Tubuhnya melonjak, terduduk secara mendadak. Pikirannya kalut. Yang dia tahu, dia harus mencari Kyuhyun. Gelombang rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tak dia pedulikan saat kakinya melompat ke ubin yang keras. Piyama rumah sakitnya berdesir di lantai ketika dia menyelipkan tubuh melewati celah sempit pintu dan berlari di koridor.

Seorang suster menjerit. Suaranya terdengar samar, seolah terhalang oleh lapisan kaca. Ryeowook tahu dia masih berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Ada yang menahannya. Kaki mungilnya meronta, meminta dilepaskan. Seseorang memintanya tenang, tapi dia tak bisa tenang. Mulutnya meracaukan satu kata.

"Kyu..." ujar Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar. "Kyuhyun?"

"Dia akan hidup. Sungguh, Kim Ryeowook-ssi. Sekarang kau harus ikut suster untuk kembali ke kamar, oke? Kau terluka."

"Kyu!"

Ryeowook tidak mau menerima penjelasan. Dia terus berontak satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan adalah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Memastikan jika sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya mereka menyerah. Ada yang mengatakan tentang gangguan psikologis pada pasien dan meminta agar Ryeowook dipertemukan saja dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tidak terlalu mengerti, dia tidak ingin mengerti. Yang dia tahu, ketika akhirnya seorang suster mengantarnya ke depan pintu ICU, Ryeowook cuma bisa tertegun. Di sana Kyuhyun terbaring. Satu kakinya terikat perban, wajahnya dipasangi selang oksigen dan kabel-kabel lainnya, matanya memejam.

"Di mana... _Ahjussi_ dan _Ahjumma_?" tanyanya lirih.

Suster di sampingnya salah tingkah. "Mereka ada," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Suster," pinta Ryeowook. Suaranya menjadi lebih jernih, lebih tegas. Kesadarannya hampir pulih seutuhnya, atau memang tubuhnya melawan habis-habisan obat bius yang disuntikkan.

"Dokter sudah berusaha, tapi luka keduanya memang parah sekali. Pendarahan hebat. Mereka sudah tidak bernapas ketika di bawa ke sini." Suster itu menjelaskan dengan nada dipercepat. Seolah lebih baik baginya untuk melakukan apa saja daripada memberikan Ryeowook penjelasan.

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar keras. Anak kecil itu menangis keras-keras. Hatinya terluka oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Membuatnya menorehkan janji bisu di atas sebongkah besar rasa bersalah.

Ѿ

"...wook _Hyung_? _Hyung_!"

Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya. Mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang menatap bingung padanya.

"Wajahmu pucat, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun berkata pelan. "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Sekelebat gambaran kengerian malam saat kecelakaan itu timbul lagi di kepala Ryeowook. Namun dia menggelengkan kepala. Sarapannya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Dan sekarang dia malah sudah tak berselera untuk makan apa-apa. Raut Kyuhyun berubah cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu." kata Ryeowook dengan senyum kecil. "Aku ingat ada _flashdisk_ berkas yang tertinggal di mejaku, aku khawatir _cleaning_ _service_ akan membersihkannya. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tak bisa kehilangan berkas-berkas penting itu. Jadi aku akan berangkat ke kantor lebih awal."

"Kau bahkan belum makan sama sekali."

"Aku akan makan di kantor saja." Ryeowook menambahkan buru-buru, "Aku akan cari makanan secepatnya setelah _flashdisk_ -ku ketemu. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia menghabiskan nasi di piringnya. Tapi sampai sarapannya bersih, dilihatnya Ryeowook belum beranjak. "Katanya kau mau berangkat lebih pagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan berangkat setelah mengembalikanmu ke kamar." sahut Ryeowook singkat.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku bisa kembali sendiri."

"Kyu,"

"Tidak, _Hyung_."

"Tapi kau terjatuh lusa kemarin!" bentak Ryeowook. Pria itu cepat-cepat mengembalikan volume suaranya ke normal. "Aku–tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi..."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Memperhatikan Ryeowook yang menggigiti bibirnya dengan gusar. Perasaan aneh muncul di dadanya. Bukan maunya menjadikan Ryeowook se- _overprotective_ ini padanya. Bukan keinginannya jika kakinya lumpuh dan harus merepotkan orang lain. Tapi bukan salah Ryeowook juga jika pria itu menyimpan rasa bersalah yang besar untuk kejadian yang membuatnya lumpuh. Memaksakan diri untuk mengurus Kyuhyun, mengabaikan kepentingannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Ryeowook mendorong kursi rodanya ke kamar. Menitipkan pesan pada satu dua pelayan di rumahnya untuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan baik selama dia tidak berada di rumah.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya ya, Kyu."

" _Hyung_ , usiaku 25 tahun sekarang." sergah Kyuhyun, kedengaran setengah jengkel. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan menenggelamkan diri atau apa."

"Aku tahu," Ryeowook menghela napas. "Aku pergi dulu. Nanti sebelum makan malam aku akan kembali, sekaligus membawa berkas-berkas dari perusahaanmu."

" _Hyung_! Ada banyak karyawan yang bisa mengantarkan berkas-berkas itu ke sini. Tidak perlu kau yang mengambilnya."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja di sana."

Kyuhyun menarik napas berat. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu,"

"Dan aku akan membawakan _jajangmyeon_ kesukaanmu nanti." Ryeowook mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lebar. "Aku pergi dulu, Kyu."

.

.

.

 _To be continue..._

 _._

Helloooooo~

Ini. Comeback. Sekian. Lama. Dan. Ini. Chaptered.

Okay, berapa lama Rin vakum? Setahun ada? Ada! Dan berapa lama kalian nungguin longfict dengan tema sad-hurt-comfort-romance yang biasa Rin bikin? Jawab di review :p

Pertama-tama, Rin mau jujur sebetulnya nggak ada alasan khusus yang bikin Rin comeback dengan longfict kali ini. Mungkin cuma karena banyak momen YeWook bertebaran yang bikin gregetan. Mungkin karena Rin stress menghadapi proyek thriller novel Rin yang sekarang, pengen sesuatu yang lebih mendalam ke hati macam romance. Mungkin karena Rin kangen ffn. Mungkin juga karena ide ini mendadak nongol di tengah-tengah perjalanan Bandung-Jakarta dua hari lalu. Oleh karena itu akhirnya para reader mendapat asupan YeWook lagi!

Rin sebetulnya sih udah ditagih beberapa waktu lalu sama Park Hyesung tercinta-_- tapi waktu itu Rin bilang tunggu sampe dapet jaket kuning (yang ternyata malah dapet jaket biru) ;_; tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting sbmptnnya kelar, urusan kuliah saya kelar juga, dan menunggu ospek, gak ada salahnya nulis sedikit~

Jadi saya minta dukungan reader sekalian untuk longfict kali ini ;) saya usahakan ceritanya menyayat hati seperti biasa huahaha i won't lost my touch lah pokoknya.

P.s : maafkan saya untuk membuat Kyuhyun jadi semengenaskan itu nasibnya. Ya, saya memang penyiksa evil kita tercinta~

So, review please~

And, see you later ^^


	2. Chapter 2

– **Unlocked –**

 **.**

 **KRY Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

 **Summary : 'I can never captive your heart, it must be a sign to let you go.' Ryeowook tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya untuk kecelakaan 18 tahun silam yang menewaskan orangtua teman kecilnya, Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun mengalami kelumpuhan total. Ryeowook terus-menerus berusaha untuk mengurus Kyuhyun dan segala keperluannya. Namun apa jadinya jika Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook lebih dari sekedar teman kecil? Apa keputusan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Membiarkan Ryeowook terikat padanya selamanya ataukah membiarkannya bebas?**

 **.**

 **Rated : T goes to M**

 **Genre : Psychological, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Drama**

 **Diclaimer : the storyline is original from me, but all the characters are belong to theirselves**

 **Warning : this is not realistic-themed fanfic like i usually wrote, inspired by some manga, yaoi, typos, OOC**

 **.**

 _It's like i was drowning forever in sadness. Feeling responsible for all have happened. And eventhough you never pointed it as my mistake, i'm more than willing to sacrifice anything include myself for you only. For you only._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Ryeowook, 26 tahun, manajer keuangan sebuah bank swasta. Karirnya cemerlang. Sikapnya tanpa cela. Prestasi kerjanya sungguh luar biasa. Kantornya berada di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di bilangan distrik Gangnam yang mewah.

Pagi ini Ryeowook tiba bahkan sebelum sekretarisnya datang. Meja kerjanya penuh tumpukan laporan keuangan yang harus dibacanya. Pria itu menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kerja dan memandang layar komputernya dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu mendadak dia mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Minho? Ini aku. Ya, tolong berikan laporan keuangan akhir tahun perusahaan asuransi Cho Group. Kau punya _soft copy_ -nya? Tentu. Email saja. Tapi aku mungkin butuh _hard copy_ -nya untuk dibaca lebih seksama. Tidak, tidak. Kirim sekarang. Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Minho-ya."

Ryeowook meletakkan ponselnya. Lalu membuka memo kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Memo kegiatan Kyuhyun. Hari ini Kyuhyun memiliki janji dengan dokter pribadinya setelah makan siang. Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Mungkin jika dia mengerjakan seluruh tugas kantornya sekarang dia akan sempat keluar siang nanti. Mungkin mereka bisa makan siang bersama. Benar, asalkan segala urusannya di sini sudah tuntas.

Sesaat, Ryeowook termenung.

Sudah berapa lama kecelakaan itu terjadi? 18 tahun. Tapi rasanya baru kemarin segala kengerian itu berakhir.

Mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan. Seorang supir yang mabuk mengendarai truk logistik bermuatan nyaris dua ton. Trus itu mengalami slip di jalan, tepat di perempatan. Supirnya tak bisa mengendalikan kemudi hingga alih-alih tetap lurus, truknya menyasar ke jalanan sebelah kanan, di mana pada arah berlawanan mobil yang ditumpangi orangtua Kyuhyun dan kedua anak itu melaju. Truk itu menghantam tanpa ragu. Orangtua Kyuhyun meninggal seketika. Kehilangan banyak darah setelah dihujani pecahan kaca akibat dari badan truk yang menghantam bagian depan mobil. Sementara Kyuhyun harus menerima jika syaraf kakinya tak mungkin diperbaiki karena terjepit besi pintu mobil saat truk itu menabraknya. Hanya Ryeowook yang tak menderita luka serius. Anak itu berada pada sisi kiri mobil, yang mana hanya membentur lampu jalan sebelum pintunya menganga terbuka dan melontarkan Ryeowook ke trotoar.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu, jika jauh di dalam hatinya, Ryeowook lah yang paling terluka karena kecelakaan itu.

Semenjak itu, Kyuhyun tak memiliki seorang pun untuk menjadi tempatnya berpegang, dan Ryeowook mengisi posisi itu. Dia memindahkan semua barangnya ke rumah Kyuhyun yang megah sehari setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia menjadi pelayannya. Menjadi guru privatnya di rumah. Bahkan mengatur segala keperluan dan urusan perusahaan yang ditinggalkan orangtua Kyuhyun. Singkatnya, Ryeowook hadir untuk Kyuhyun dan menjadi segalanya.

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan pikiran Ryeowook yang sedang berkelana ke masa lalu. Dia duduk tegak pada kursinya. Sekretarisnya yang manis, Park Yeri, muncul.

"Oh, kupikir aku harus bergegas begitu satpam di bawah mengabarkan jika Anda datang lebih awal pagi ini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" suara wanita itu jernih, membawa Ryeowook untuk fokus ke masa kini.

Yeri adalah gadis 22 tahun berpenampilan dan senyum menarik. Pembawaannya ceria dan tidak melulu serius. Gadis itu menjadi incaran setengah isi kantor. Selama bulan-bulan awalnya bekerja sebagai sekretaris, Yeri harus mengonfirmasi berkali-kali jika dirinya bukan kekasih Ryeowook karena mereka sering terlihat dekat.

Ryeowook menggeleng tenang. "Tidak, Yeri-ssi. Tidak ada apapun. Ngomong-ngomong, masuklah dan bacakan agendaku hari ini."

Yeri memasuki kantor yang sudah akrab baginya itu dan mengeluarkan buku catatan dari jas kerjanya. Matanya menyusuri tiap-tiap tanggal yang tertera pada catatan, lalu membaca tepat pada tanggal hari itu.

"Pagi ini Anda diharuskan memeriksa audit keuangan, lalu melaporkan apapun yang bisa dilaporkan dari sana ke Presdir. Lalu jam tiga sore ada pertemuan dengan klien, Anda punya presentasi kerjasama yang bernilai besar. Kemudian sorenya Anda diminta makan malam bersama para petinggi perusahaan di restoran Itali lantai dua gedung ini sebagai selebrasi karena tim Anda berhasil menggolkan kerjasama bernilai 2 milyar won." Yeri tersenyum dan mengangkat mukanya. "Saya ucapkan selamat, Pak. Tidak sia-sia Kim _taeri-nim_ lembur selama dua minggu penuh untuk mempersiapkannya."

"Terima kasih, Yeri-ssi." Ryeowook membalas senyumannya. "Agak aneh mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu karena kita _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ di kampus."

Yeri tertawa. "Biasakan saja. Sudah enam bulan aku bekerja. Tidak enak kalau karyawan mendengarku memanggilmu dengan tidak sopan."

" _Ara_ , _ara_. Tolong catat jika aku akan makan siang di luar dan kembali jam 2 siang. Jika ada yang mencariku, minta tinggalkan pesan saja."

"Baiklah. Ada lagi?"

"Dan ambilkan kopi untukku, ya."

" _Algaesseumnida_."

Ѿ

"Kerja bagus, Ryeowook-ssi." puji Jung Ilhoon, presiden direktur perusahaannya. Ilhoon memiliki wajah yang tegas dan keras. Tubuhnya masih atletis di usianya yang menginjak kepala lima. Sesekali terdengar selentingan kabar jika dia suka berkencan dengan karyawannya sendiri. Tapi Ryeowook tidak menganggapi satupun kabar burung itu. Dia tetap menaruh hormat pada Ilhoon karena pria itu adalah atasan yang tangguh dan berpikiran tajam.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Sajang-nim_." Ryeowook membungkuk.

"Aku menyukai cara kerjamu yang efisien dan tidak berbelit-belit. Memang itulah yang harus kita lakukan pada uang, bukan?" Ilhoon mentapnya tajam. Ryeowook tak menjawab. "Tapi aku benci sekali kekeras kepalaanmu itu." gerutunya.

Ryeowook membungkuk lagi. "Maafkan saya, tapi––"

"Ah, omong kosong! Aku menawarkan gaji dua kali lipat dan liburan dua minggu tiap enam bulan yang dibiayai perusahaan agar kau mau menjadi direktur kantor cabang Osaka. Tapi kau menolak terus."

" _Sajang-nim_ , saya pikir itu tanggung jawab yang sangat besar."

"Aku yakin benar kau tepat untuk tanggung jawab itu, Ryeowook-ssi." sergah Ilhoon.

Ryeowook menghela napas perlahan. "Namun, dengan segala hormat, _Sajang-nim_. Menurut saya, saya belum siap untuk mengemban tanggung jawab itu."

"Jawabanmu tidak variatif, ya?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tetap pada pendapatku, Ryeowook-ssi. Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mengambil tawaran ini. Persiapkan dirimu."

 _Mungkin_ , pikir Ryeowook skeptis.

Ilhoon menambahkan, "Jarang sekali seorang pegawai mendapatkan penunjukan langsung seperti ini, Ryeowook-ssi. Setiap kandidat yang akan mewakili ekspansi perusahaan ini harus melalui serangkaian uji _background_ , pengecekan _track_ _record_ kerja, dan rapat direksi. Tentu kau tahu itu."

"Tentu saja, _Sajang_ - _nim_. Dan saya merasa mendapatkan kehormatan karena Anda mempercayakan posisi itu pada saya."

"Dan tetap saja, kan, hal itu tidak mengetuk hatimu?" Ilhoon menyeringai. "Ah, sebenci apapun, aku toh suka dengan prinsipmu yang sukar diubah. Kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Pembicaraan ini kita sudahi saja."

" _Ye_ , _Sajang_ - _nim_. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf karena mengecewakan Anda." Ryeowook membungkuk amat rendah sebelum keluar.

Di depan pintu, pria itu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru pulang perang."

Donghae, staf IT perusahaan, sekaligus teman lamanya nyengir sambil membawa sekaleng cola. Penampilan pria itu sungguh kasual jika dibandingkan dengan mayoritas karyawan lainnya. Dengan rambut yang tertata gaya, kaus t-shirt yang dilapisi jas, dan sepatu _sport_ , Donghae sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seseorang yang bekerja di bank. Dia lebih mirip instruktur olahraga dengan tubuhnya yang atletis itu.

"Kau hampir mendapatkan poinnya." sahut Ryeowook ringan. Donghae melempar kaleng colanya dan Ryeowook menangkap kaleng itu dengan santai.

"Tidak ada keributan apapun, sayangnya. Tapi itu hanya sejauh yang kudengar barusan. Rumornya berkata lain." balas Donghae.

Ryeowook menggerutu. "Kau terlalu banyak berdekatan dengan para wanita, tahu. Mereka mencekokimu dengan gosip murahan."

Donghae tergelak-gelak. "Oh, ya ampun. Kau tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan para wanita, _man_. Tapi karyawan pria berpikiran lebih gila lagi!"

"Uh, uh, aku tak mau dengar." Ryeowook menghindar dengan berjalan ke koridor.

Donghae meneruskan, "Ingat saat kau lembur untuk proyek seminggu lalu? Yeri ikut lembur bersamamu, kan? Nah, rumornya kau mengencani dia di kantor."

"Gila!"

"Yah, kukatakan saja Yeri terlalu rapuh untuk diajak bercinta di atas meja kerja yang keras. Dan kau sebenarnya tidak suka perempuan karena sering menginap di apartemenku."

Ryeowook meninju temannya itu. "Kau lebih gila lagi, Lee Donghae." Tapi kemudian tawanya berderai. "Apa reaksi mereka?"

"Patut disayangkan mereka menganggapku bercanda. Padahal mereka hanya tidak tahu saja, ya kan, _Honey_?" Donghae merangkul Ryeowook dengan gestur mesra.

Ryeowook menginjak kakinya tepat saat Donghae ingin mengecup pipinya dan seorang karyawati berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Itu sudah di luar kategori lucu menurutku. Kejar para gadis sajalah, jangan buang-buang waktu denganku."

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba." Donghae meringis. "Kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Ah, ah." Ryeowook menggeleng tegas. Lalu melemparkan kaleng colanya kembali pada Donghae. "Aku punya acara pribadi. Dan aku tak suka minuman bersoda."

Donghae menatap punggung Ryeowook yang berjalan menjauh, kemudian berteriak, "Titip salam untuk Kyuhyun."

Ѿ

Kyuhyun sedang memantau data-data klien perusahaan dan mengetik sebuah laporan singkat ketika mendadak–

Clap!

Kyuhyun mendongak, segera bertemu muka dengan seseorang yang baru saja menutup laptopnya tanpa peringatan.

"Ryeowook _Hyung,_ " Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ada apa kau pulang tengah hari begini?"

Ryeowook mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, "Kenapa kau bandel sekali, sih? Aku sudah bilang, istirahat saja, urusan perusahaan akan kubereskan nanti."

"Itu memang kewajibanku." sahut Kyuhyun tegas.

"Tapi aku––" Ryeowook menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mendebatnya. "Oke, aku paham. Usahakan jangan terlalu lelah saja, oke? Lagipula ini jam makan siang, Kyu. Lebih baik kita makan. Kau bisa lanjutkan itu nanti."

Memilih untuk menurut, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ryeowook mendorong kursi rodanya ke meja di tengah ruangan, lalu memanggil pelayan agar menyiapkan makan siang mereka. Kamar Kyuhyun cukup luas untuk diisi berbagai macam interior ruangan tanpa merusak desainnya. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran _double_ ada di pojok, di sampingnya sebuah meja untuk kerja, ada rak-rak besar buku yang menutupi seluruh dinding, kecuali sudut kecil tempat pintu kamar mandi berada. Lalu di tengahnya ditempatkan meja dan kursi. Biasanya digunakan Kyuhyun untuk membaca buku sambil meminum teh di sore hari. Namun kali ini fungsinya merangkap jadi meja makan.

"Bagaimana di kantor?" Kyuhyun bertanya kasual, selayaknya percakapan mereka sehari-hari.

"Tidak terlalu sibuk. Hanya ada laporan audit keuangan tahun lalu yang harus diperiksa secara seksama. Dan sore ini presentasi kerjasama baru."

"Bagus. Kudengar nilai saham perusahaanmu melonjak naik?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya. Ini karena bulan lalu banyak bank swasta yang punya masalah dengan pelanggan, sementara kantorku baik-baik saja. Hasilnya mulai bisa dinikmati saat ini."

"Tadi pagi Minho mengirimkan pesan kalau kau juga meminta laporan Cho Group?"

Ryeowook berpikir-pikir untuk mengelak, tapi diurungkannya. "Aku Cuma ingin memantau sedikit. Kau bilang aku tidak perlu ke kantormu, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Tapi biasanya kau tetap pergi."

"Mengubah sedikit kebiasaan." ujar Ryeowook.

Mereka makan tanpa banyak bicara setelahnya.

Dalam diam, Kyuhyun mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Ryeowook. Wajahnya memanas seketika. Pura-pura diambilnya segelas air untuk menutupi hal itu.

Kedekatan mereka sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun. Jauh sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, mereka adalah teman kecil yang kompak. Biasanya orangtua Kyuhyun selalu melarangnya kemana-mana, maka karena kasihan, Ryeowook sering membawanya kabur di jam-jam sekolah. Meskipun dengan akibat mereka akan diomeli panjang lebar begitu salah satu guru melapor jika keduanya sering membolos pada jam pelajaran. Saat-saat itu sungguh manis, dan tak terlupakan. Kyuhyun masih memimpikannya kadang-kadang. Bagaimana dia bisa berlarian bebas dengan Ryeowook kala itu.

Menyelinap dari pagar yang rusak, naik bis umum, berjalan-jalan di taman kota, main-main di pinggiran sungai Han. Mereka tertawa tanpa beban apa-apa. Berlarian tanpa ketakutan. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi esoknya bisa mengubah segalanya.

Setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, Ryeowook tinggal di rumahnya. Bukannya Kyuhyun tak suka. Dia gembira luar biasa ketika tahu jika Ryeowook masih peduli dengannya. Ryeowook tidak menjauhinya karena sekarang dia cacat. Ryeowook bahkan membantunya untuk melakukan banyak hal. Tapi makin lama, ada debaran khusus ketika Ryeowook menyentuhnya. Ada perasaan senang yang berlebihan ketika Ryeowook berada dekat dengannya. Dan pada satu titik, Kyuhyun sadar perasaannya telah membawanya kelewat jauh, menembus batas persahabatan dan hubungan antar teman.

Kyuhyun tahu dia jatuh cinta.

"Kyu, nanti dokter Lee akan datang dan mengecek keadaanmu."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan suara datar yang dipaksakan.

Ya, Kyuhyun jatuh cinta. Dan dia juga merana karenanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Memang selama bertahun-tahun, Kyuhyun tak menangkap jika Ryeowook punya ketertarikan pada wanita manapun. Ryeowook belum pernah sekalipun berkencan, apalagi membawa seorang wanita untuk diperkenalkan padanya sebagai kekasih. Namun Kyuhyun sadar, jika hubungannya dengan Ryeowook sudah terlalu mendekati hubungan kakak-adik biasa. Dan dia tak bisa merasakan tanda-tanda jika Ryeowook ingin mengubah hal itu, apapun yang terjadi.

Apalagi bukan rahasia jika Ryeowook menjadi sedekat ini karena perasaan bersalahnya untuk kecelakaan itu. Segala perasaan protektif dan perhatian yang dicurahkan Ryeowook padanya tak lain adalah sebuah penebusan. Kyuhyun sangat paham. Bahkan dia juga amat mengerti jika Ryeowook seharusnya punya kehidupan lain yang terpisah darinya. Andai saja takdir membawa mereka ke jalan yang berbeda.

Sebagai seseorang yang mencintai Ryeowook, Kyuhyun harus berperang batin melawan keinginannya sendiri. Di satu sisi, dia ingin Ryeowook ada di sini. Tetap bersamanya, menjaganya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tak ingin menjadi seegois ini. Dia ingin Ryeowook terbebas dari rasa bersalah itu. Dia ingin Ryeowook sadar jika kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahannya.

Mata itu menatapnya. Yang walaupun telah bertahun-tahun waktu yang dilewati, pancarannya masih sama polos dan sama tulusnya seperti dulu.

"Kau melamun, ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya." Kyuhyun mengaku. "Dokter Lee datang jam 1, kan?" katanya, sebelum Ryeowook bertanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau merasa tidak enak badan, Kyu?" dia meremas tangan Kyuhyun secara naluriah.

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya sejenak, lalu mengendalikan diri lagi. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

 _Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk membiarkanmu pergi, Hyung. Tapi aku harus membuat satu keputusan._

Ѿ

"Tidak ada masalah dengan kesehatannya selama tiga bulan belakangan ini." Lee Sungmin, dokter pribadi Kyuhyun yang menggantikan ayahnya sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Cho berujar.

Dia seorang pria yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan tenang. Sehari-hari bertugas sebagai dokter jaga di UGD sebuah rumah sakit besar milik pemerintah. Meski selalu melayani pasien dengan ramah, nampaknya Lee Sungmin bukan sosok yang mudah ditebak.

Ryeowook tampak sekali lega mendengar pernyataan itu.

Karena pernah terlibat dalam kecelakaan fatal, kesehatan Kyuhyun tidak seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Dia mudah sekali terserang penyakit dan daya tahan tubuhnya rendah. Itu sebabnya Ryeowook sering menasihati untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan berat.

"Baiklah, sepertinya itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan." dokter Lee membereskan peralatannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun mencegah. "Tunggu sebentar, dokter Lee. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan." Dia segera menyadari wajah cemas Ryeowook dan berkata, "Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku bersumpah aku tidak sakit. Hanya diskusi ringan. Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua, sebentar saja."

Ryeowook sudah ingin sekali memprotes, tapi dia hanya berbalik. Menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Dokter Lee memandangnya dengan wajah datar yang biasa. Seolah-olah tak mungkin tertarik dengan apapun yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jadi," Kyuhyun memulai. Dokter Lee menunggu. "Sebagai dokter, saya ingin bertanya, apakah Anda memiliki kenalan seorang psikolog yang, yah, katakan saja, sedang tidak terikat dengan institusi apapun?"

"Maksud Anda, seseorang dengan gelar psikolog yang sedang menganggur?"

"Kurang lebih." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jika ada..."

"Ya, memang ada."

Kyuhyun nyaris menganga. Tidak menyangka jawabannya akan datang secepat ini.

"Seorang psikolog profesional?"

"Dia seorang periset, sesungguhnya. Tapi risetnya pribadi. Jadi dia tak pernah terkait dengan institusi manapun. Terakhir kali menjadi dosen tamu di berbagai seminar psikologi yang diadakan swasta maupun instansi pemerintah."

"Tunggu dulu," Kyuhyun menghentikan penjelasan itu. "Dia sudah menjadi periset dan dosen tamu? Berapa usianya? Empat puluh sampai lima puluh?"

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat jika seorang Lee Sungmin tersenyum. Meski pria itu sesungguhnya hanya menaikkan ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit.

"Jangan remehkan dia, Tuan Muda Cho. Dia memang seorang periset dan memegang gelar doktor dalam bidangnya. Tapi usianya masih 29 tahun."

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Bisakah Anda memberikan kontaknya?"

"Tentu. Tapi katakan, apa yang ingin Anda lakukan?" dokter Lee memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Percayalah dokter, saya hanya ingin meminta bantuan seorang profesional, tidak lebih."

Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Lalu dokter Lee mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari tas kerjanya.

"Hubungi nomor ini jika Anda memang butuh bantuannya. Tapi saran saya, urungkan saja jika itu tidak benar-benar penting. Sebab orang ini sulit sekali dimintai bantuan, hanya sedikit hal yang mungkin memancing minatnya."

Kyuhyun membaca kartu nama itu. Lalu menarik napasnya. "Terima kasih atas saran Anda, dokter Lee."

"Kalau begitu, selamat siang, Tuan Muda Cho."

Ѿ

 _To be continue..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ih pegel ya nulis satu chapter sekaligus –,–

Ternyata mewujudkan kerangka cerita yang terpetanya jauh lebih jelas di kepala terus diketik ulang tuh susah juga *ketawamiris* mungkin karena udah lama nggak nulis juga huehehe.

Btw, Rin nggak akan balas review satu-satu yah ;-; mian...

Jadi yang punya pertanyaan, apalagi pribadi (asal bukan nanya bocoran chapter depan) yuk monggo di PM authornya~

Rin berharap FF kali ini akan berbau lebih dewasa (dewasa dalam segi apaa?!) hush! Maksudnya dari segini masalah dan penjabaran profesi di sini, Rin pengen bikin sebaik mungkin, bikin reader bisa membayangkan, oh ini toh kerjaannya jadi manajer atau gini toh suasana kantor. Pokoknya secara profesional deh. Ihiww~

Karena mungkin udah lebih ke novel-oriented yang harus real, jadi Rin terapkan juga deh ke FF~

Tolong apresiasinya dituliskan di kolom review yaaaa~ kritik juga silakan kalau ada yang kurang berkenan (tapi nggak menerima kritik bashing).

So, see you later ^^~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ѿ**


	3. Chapter 3

– **Unlocked –**

 **.**

 **KRY Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

 **Summary : 'I can never captive your heart, it must be a sign to let you go.' Ryeowook tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya untuk kecelakaan 18 tahun silam yang menewaskan orangtua teman kecilnya, Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun mengalami kelumpuhan total. Ryeowook terus-menerus berusaha untuk mengurus Kyuhyun dan segala keperluannya. Namun apa jadinya jika Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook lebih dari sekedar teman kecil? Apa keputusan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Membiarkan Ryeowook terikat padanya selamanya ataukah membiarkannya bebas?**

 **.**

 **Rated : T goes to M**

 **Genre : Psychological, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Drama**

 **Diclaimer : the storyline is original from me, but all the characters are belong to theirselves**

 **Warning : this is realistic-themed fanfic like i usually wrote, inspired by some manga, yaoi, typos, OOC**

 **.**

 _It's like i was drowning forever in sadness. Feeling responsible for all have happened. And eventhough you never pointed it as my mistake, i'm more than willing to sacrifice anything include myself for you only. For you only._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu memandang seorang pria lain yang tak jauh darinya. Tingginya hanya sekitar 170, atau mungkin kurang, jika menilik dari tubuh mungilnya yang seukuran wanita. Parasnya feminin. Kulitnya sewarna porselen. Dan matanya mirip madu, coklat muda, seakan meleleh dan terkesan hangat. Rambutnya dibiarkan turun menutupi dahi dengan gaya konvensional. Ketimbang karyawan, pria itu lebih kelihatan seperti anak sekolah.

Jongwoon berjalan sepelan yang dia bisa. Menilai dari segi manapun yang tertangkap oleh inderanya. Dia dilahirkan untuk ini. Untuk mengenali orang lain sebaik mungkin. Dan dia mencurahkan bertahun-tahun untuk ini. Pria itu nyaris berpapasan dengannya ketika jarak mereka semakin tipis, namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kaki di depannya.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi?"

Pria itu, Kim Ryeowook, spontan berhenti. Ada suara langkah cepat di belakangnya, tapi Jongwoon mengabaikan itu, dia berjalan terus, seolah tidak memperhatikan apapun.

"Ah, aku benar rupanya. Kupikir aku salah. Ada apa ke sini?" seorang pria lain, tinggi, terlampau tampan dan senyumnya begitu cerah ketika dia sampai di depan Ryeowook.

"Minho-ya, berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal begitu. Aku merasa bertemu dengan orang asing."

Jongwoon tepat berada di sebalah Ryeowook ketika pria itu berujar. Cukup jelas untuk mendengar suaranya yang nyaring dan halus. Mereka berpapasan tanpa sedikitpun interaksi. Jongwoon terus berjalan ke arah di mana Ryeowook datang sebelumnya. Masih mencoba mendengarkan.

"Aish, _Hyung_ , aku mencoba jadi karyawan teladan agar Cho _Sajang_ -nim menaikkan pangkatku." Minho mengedip.

Ryeowook tergelak di tempatnya.

 _Normal_ , batin Jongwoon.

"Demi Tuhan, Choi Minho, kau dan Kyuhyun sudah seperti saudara kembar, tahu! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau karyawan biasa di sini. Bilang sajalah kalau kau mau kenaikan gaji, aku bisa melobinya dengan Kyuhyun." Ryeowook nyengir.

"Aku bercanda. Gajiku sudah cukup, kok." sanggah Minho. "Kau mau main ke kantorku?"

"Segelas kopi akan sangat menyenangkan untuk sore ini."

"Baiklah."

Jongwoon mencapai pintu keluar, pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis dengan sensor. Dia berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang dan mencapai kedai kopi di sebelah kantor, tempat yang tepat berada antara pintu utama gedung dan jalur keluar masuk mobil. Dia mengambil tempat paling dekat dengan jendela dan memesan secangkir _latte_.

Pria itu menahan dagunya dengan kepalan tangan. Memandang ke arah lobi gedung, di mana dia baru saja keluar.

"Kim Ryeowook, ya. Kehidupannya membosankan. Tanpa tantangan. Trauma dan overprotektif."

Jongwoon sudah berkecimpung bertahun-tahun dalam dunia psikologi. Dia sudah banyak mendengar orang-orang yang terganggu dalam kehidupannya karena sebuah trauma masa lalu. Kebanyakan orang mengidap fobia sesudahnya. Namun kasus Ryeowook berbeda. Trauma itu membuatnya menyalahkan diri sendiri sebagai satu-satunya korban yang selamat tanpa cidera dari kecelakaan itu.

"Kuat di luar, rapuh di dalam." gumam Jongwoon, tepat saat _latte_ -nya datang.

Jongwoon tak butuh kertas dan pena untuk mencatatnya. Dia mengingat dengan baik. Atau, dia memang sangat tertarik dengan kasus ini.

Kyuhyun memintanya untuk suatu hal yang... unik. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Metode psikologi seringkali memakai objek penelitian, namun terlibat sebagai objek penelitian itu sendiri akan sangat menarik untuk dicoba. Jongwoon lebih tertarik dengan ceritanya, pengalamannya, dan pengaplikasian metode yang selama ini dipelajarinya secara nyata. Bukan cuma dengan mengamati, mendengar, atau berspekulasi. Tapi merasakannya langsung.

Dia akan senang sekali untuk bisa berpartisipasi. Dan Kyuhyun bahkan memfasilitasinya.

Dilihatnya Ryeowook keluar dari gedung saat tegukan terakhir dari gelasnya tandas, membawa setumpukan berkas dan mencoba menggunakan ponselnya dengan kesulitan. Jongwoon meninggalkan selembar uang di meja dan keluar. Kali ini mereka tak akan berpapasan lagi, jamin Jongwoon.

Satu tabrakan kecil membuat seluruh berkas yang dibawa Ryeowook jatuh berserakan.

"Oh, _mianhamnida_." Jongwoon mendengar dirinya sendiri berujar, nadanya panik. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih untuk membantu membereskan berkas-berkas itu.

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak kelihatan marah. Dia mengumpulkan berkasnya sambil berkata, "Tidak apa, sungguh. Harusnya aku minggir sedikit, bukan berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ini."

Semua berkas itu akhirnya terkumpul kembali. Jongwoon menyerahkannya ke tangan Ryeowook. "Aku tetap saja bersalah, berjalan tanpa melihat-lihat dulu seperti tadi."

Ryeowook tersenyum. " _Aniyo_. Tidak masalah, jam makan siang akan berakhir, jadi Anda pasti buru-buru. Dan terima kasih sudah membantu."

"Ya. Maaf, aku harus ke atas."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Jongwoon memasuki gedung, berhenti beberapa meter, memandangi Ryeowook masuk ke mobilnya dan menghilang. Dia mencatat satu hal lagi di kepalanya.

"Kecenderungan menyalahkan diri sendiri, positif."

Ѿ

Yeri sedang membereskan mejanya ketika Ryeowook datang. Lima belas menit setelah jam pulang karyawan.

"Oh, Ryeowook-ssi."

"Aku cuma mengambil berkas, akhir pekan nanti aku butuh bacaan." Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau bisa langsung pulang, Yeri-ssi."

Dia memasuki ruangannya tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Berkutat dengan entah apa di dalam sana. Yeri menggigit bibirnya. Sampai Ryeowook kembali keluar, dia sama sekali belum beranjak.

"Yeri-ah?" Ryeowook menatapnya heran.

"Eh, _ne_?"

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Aku..." Yeri ragu-ragu sejenak. "Aku ingin..." _mengajakmu makan malam, apa boleh?_

Ryeowook menunggu.

Yeri menggeleng. " _Ani_ , tidak ada apa-apa. Aku berpikir apakah tadi ada hal yang penting untuk disampaikan pada Anda. Tapi setelah kuingat-ingat, tidak ada."

"Oh," Ryeowook mengangguk paham. "Catat ini kalau begitu."

" _Ye_?" mata gadis itu membulat.

"Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku ' _sunbae'_ di luar jam kantor." Pria itu mengedip padanya, "Dan, selamat berakhir pekan." Kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Yeri terduduk kembali di kursinya, menghela napas. Berusaha melupakan apa yang tadinya dia pikirkan dan memutuskan pulang.

 _Mungkin lain kali_ , hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

Ѿ

"Selamat datang, Ryeowook-ssi."

"Ah, selamat malam,"

Ryeowook baru kembali saat makan malam dihidangkan. Seorang pelayan membawakan tas dan mantelnya sementara dia langsung menuju ruang makan. Kyuhyun menunggu di sana.

"Tidak makan?"

"Aku tahu persis jadwal pulangmu. Duduklah." sahut Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Kenapa aku jadi merasa kalau akulah yang _dongsaeng_ di sini?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku punya beberapa alasan."

"Tunggu, aku tak ingin dengar satupun. Jadi jangan bicara." Ryeowook mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Satu dari tujuh kursi yang tersisa mengelilingi meja makan mewah tersebut.

" _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan Ryeowook yang mengambil makanan untuknya.

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun memilah kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya dengan seksama.

"Kudengar tadi kau ke kantorku."

Ryeowook menoleh, menatap mata Kyuhyun langsung. Terdengar sebal, dia menjawab, "Astaga, anak itu sekretarismu atau ajudanmu, sih? Melapor terus."

"Ck, _Hyung_ , bagaimanapun dia digaji olehku. Kau tidak macam-macam, kan, di kantor?"

"Aku membuang berkas berharga, aku menumpahkan kopi di mejamu, dan aku memecahkan vas bunga di sudut ruangan. Ah, dan lalu aku nyaris membakar seluruh kantor. Apa kau senang mendengarnya, Cho _Sajang_ -nim?"

"Aku menganggap itu sebagai lelucon." Kyuhyun mengedik. "Apa kau bertemu orang lain selain Minho di sana?"

"Seperti biasa, sekretarismu, dan beberapa manajer."

"Ini sebabnya aku pernah sungguhan memintamu bekerja di sana." desah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook meletakkan piring yang penuh berisi makanan di depan Kyuhyun, tersenyum simpul. "Tidak, Cho. Selama aku di sini kau menanggung akomodasiku. Jika aku bekerja di bawah perusahaanmu, aku akan makin merasa menggantungkan hidupku di sini dan membuatmu terbebani."

"Dan kau memaksaku menggantungkan hidupku padamu sementara kau bertindak seperti martir yang siap menyerahkan hidupmu untukku. Kaulah yang terbebani dan harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu." sergah Kyuhyun.

Menyerahkan hidupnya... Ryeowook benar-benar tak suka kata-kata itu tetapi––

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi itu memang sudah seharusnya." ucap Ryeowook dengan nada ringan yang ganjil. "Kau harus tambah supnya, itu akan membuat tubuhmu hangat."

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Kyu," Ryeowook menghela napasnya. "Kita sudah bicarakan ini berkali-kali, oke?"

"Dan kau bersikeras menjadi satu-satunya yang keras kepala!"

Ryeowook terkejut dengan intonasi Kyuhyun yang meninggi. "Kyu, kau tahu aku tidak bisa melepasmu sendiri." katanya tenang, "Aku hanya... hanya khawatir kalau––"

" _I'm a fuckin' grown up man_."

"Aku tahu! Tapi..." suara Ryeowook mulai bergetar, ketegarannya goyah.

Kyuhyun memijit dahinya sendiri. "Oke. Oke, maaf. Aku keterlaluan." Dibiarkannya matanya menatap iris karamel Ryeowook. Memberikan keyakinan di sana. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membicarakan soal ini lagi. Jadi, sekarang bisa kau ambilkan supnya?"

Ryeowook cuma menghembuskan napas lega, dan mengangguk. Mengambilkan mangkuk sup untuk Kyuhyun, dan sisa makan malam itu mereka lewati dalam diam.

Ѿ

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi kantuk yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi membuatnya terus terjaga malam ini. Dia tak tahu apa yang salah atau apa yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun. Tetapi sebelumnya pria yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu padanya.

Kyuhyun selalu menerima apa yang dia berikan tanpa protes. Bahkan kadang tanpa bertanya.

Perubahan itu mulai datang setahun terakhir ini. Seperti ada yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu gelisah. Tiap kali Ryeowook berbicara soal mengurus perusahaan Kyuhyun atau kesehatannya, pria itu jadi mudah sekali hilang kendali. Ryeowook berpikir-pikir apa yang salah dengannya hingga Kyuhyun nampak ingin menjauh. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah mengatakannya langsung, tapi Ryeowook bisa menangkap hal itu. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun ingin mendirikan jarak di antara mereka, atau memintanya untuk tidak lagi mengurusinya.

Sadar jika dia mulai berpikir terlalu jauh, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, dan Ryewook berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Mengetuknya pelan.

"Kyu?" panggilnya lirih.

Tak ada jawaban yang datang. Ryeowook kembali mengetuk, kemudian menunggui jawaban yang tak kunjung muncul. Nekat, akhirnya dia membuka pintu itu sendiri.

Cahaya di ruangan itu temaram, hanya berasal dari lampu dinding di sebelah tempat tidur. Kyuhyun tak bergerak di balik selimutnya. Ryeowook mendekat, dan memandangnya tanpa suara. Lalu mendesah pelan. Napas pria itu membuat suara desir halus.

Ryeowook menelusuri jarinya pada rambut Kyuhyun yang lembut. Membelainya.

"Aku... ingin minta maaf." ucap Ryeowook dengan penuh penyesalan. "Kau mungkin berpikir aku berlebihan, Kyu. Tapi kau tak pernah tahu rasanya ketika aku harus melihatmu di kursi roda seumur hidup sedangkan aku masih punya dua kaki yang normal. Atau saat ibuku berkunjung sementara kau tak lagi punya orangtua. Aku tak sanggup jika harus menyaksikanmu menderita lebih banyak. Aku––, ini tak adil, Kyu. Jadi apapun yang kau katakan, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku cuma ingin bisa berguna untukmu." dia meluapkan perasaannya.

Ryeowook memandangi wajah polos Kyuhyun yang sedang pulas. Menikmati ketenangan yang mengalir begitu saja ketika kata-kata itu telah diucapkan. Dia memandanginya sejenak lebih lama sebelum akhirnya beranjak.

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun-ah."

Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar itu sama seperti kedatangannya. Cepat dan tanpa suara.

Dua menit kemudian, ketika keadaan sudah benar-benar hening, dan langkah kaki Ryeowook di luar kamar tak lagi bisa terdengar, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Kemudian memejamkannya lagi dengan frustasi.

"Kau tak tahu dengan bersikap begitu itu malah membuatku menderita... dan aku mungkin tak akan sanggup lagi jika kau begitu terus, _Hyung_."

Ѿ

" _Hyung_ ," Kyuhyun menghentikan Ryeowook di depan rumah ketika pria itu siap untuk pergi bekerja keesokan harinya. Mereka sudah bersikap normal lagi hari ini. Tak ada satupun yang mengungkit-ungkit soal cekcok mereka kemarin.

Ryeowook memandangnya dengan tanda tanya. "Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

" _Aniyo_ ," sahut Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya lupa memberitahumu, aku mengangkat seorang wakil direktur baru di perusahaanku."

"Wakil direktur?" alis Ryeowook segera bertaut.

"Ya."

"Kemana Seo Taejin-ssi?"

"Dia pensiun." jawaban itu keluar dengan lancar. "Kau tentu ingat dia sudah bekerja di perusahaan semenjak orangtuaku masih ada, bukan?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku bahkan tidak sadar dia sudah setua itu. Lalu, siapa yang menggantikannya?" tanya Ryeowook. "Haruskah aku memberikan beberapa keterangan soal perusahaan yang aku tahu?" tawarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Benar. Aku mau minta tolong padamu untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia seseorang yang tadinya bekerja di New York. Aku yakin dia masih agak asing dengan cara kerja di negara ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kupikir tak ada yang berbeda soal cara kerja. Tapi, yah, mungkin memang ada. Baiklah. Akan kulakukan itu. Kapan?"

"Sore ini. Sepulang jam kerja, aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggumu."

"Oke." Ryeowook paham. "Aku akan pulang terlambat kalau begitu."

Supir dan mobilnya sudah menunggu tepat di depan pintu ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya untuk kedua kali.

"Dan, _Hyung_?"

Ryeowook menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

Ryeowook membalas ucapannya dengan senyum lebar.

Ѿ

Pria itu nyaris berlari di lobi, menghampiri lift, dan menekan tombolnya tangkas. Dia melirik pada jam tangannya. Jam kerja sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu. Terima kasih pada rapat sialan yang menyita waktunya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Rapat yang barusan harus dihadirinya di kantor terlalu bertele-tele hingga memakan waktu. Ditambah lagi Ilhoon memarahi deputi direktur bank di tengah rapat yang membuat rapat itu makin lama saja.

Bergegas, Ryeowook nyaris melompat ke dalam lift ketika pintunya terbuka. Menekan lantai tertinggi tempat para eksekutif kantor bertugas. Napasnya terengah, dan dia mencoba untuk menetralkannya di dalam lift.

Begitu mencapai lantai yang dituju, Ryeowook hanya bisa berharap jika _vice_ _president_ yang baru direkrut Kyuhyun belum pulang sehingga perjalanannya ke sana tidak menjadi sia-sia. Maka itu ketika berada tepat di depan ruangannya, Ryeowook langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Dan dia dibuat terpaku di depan pintu. Kehilangan kata-kata dalam sekejap.

Di depan Ryeowook berdiri seorang pria. Pria itu menatapnya balik dengan iris sewarna obsidian yang tak terbaca dan wajah poker sempurna. Rambut pria itu hitam legam dan berantakan, begitu juga pakaiannya. Dasinya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa––Ryeowook menyadarinya saat dia melirik––dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya tidak terpasang. Kombinasi itu entah kenapa membuat pria itu nampak sangat... sensual?

"Kim Ryeowook, _correct_?"

Ryeowook membuang pikiran anehnya jauh-jauh, gelagapan menjawab. "Ya."

Pria itu mengangguk. Mendekatinya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Kim Jongwoon."

"Salam kenal, Jongwoon-ssi." Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangannya. Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu begitu wajah pria itu bisa dilihatnnya dari dekat. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kalau tidak salah––"

"Di depan gedung ini. Jawabanku adalah, ya."

Ryeowook terpana dengan keterus terangan pria itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Ryeowook-ssi." ujar Jongwoon.

" _Nde_? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk yang kemarin. Dan untuk yang sekarang. Ini sudah di luar jam kerja dan aku tidak berpikir aku bisa mempertahankan penampilan formalku terlalu lama."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak masalah untukku, Jongwoon-ssi. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku terlambat datang."

Tanpa diduga, Jongwoon tersenyum sekilas. "Masuk dan duduklah. Kulihat kau berkeringat di balik kemeja itu. Asumsiku kau pasti berlari untuk mencapai tempat ini."

Ryeowook tak merespon pada komentar Jongwoon. Dia hanya mengambil tempat di sofa dan meletakkan jas kerjanya di sampingnya. Bernapas lega.

"Kopi, Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih. Kupikir aku tidak bisa menerima kafein lagi."

"Segelas air kalau begitu?"

"Baiklah."

Jongwoon sibuk membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri dan mengambilkan segelas air untuk Ryeowook hingga mereka akhirnya bisa duduk bersama. Ryeowook meneguk airnya banyak-banyak. Baru sadar jika dia kehausan setelah aksi buru-burunya tadi.

"Aku mendengar dari Kyuhyun jika kau akan datang dan memberikan informasi mengenai perusahaan ini. Dan walaupun kau bukan karyawan di sini tetapi kau punya sama banyaknya informasi dengan CEO perusahaan ini sendiri." Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan wajar.

"Aku sahabat lama keluarga Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menanggapi. "Dan, yah, karena Kyuhyun meng- _handle_ perusahaan ini sendiri, dia berbagi tugas denganku. Semacam itu."

"Tapi kau tidak mengisi posisi di perusahaan ini, kenapa?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu. Baginya, sudah biasa jika orang-orang bertanya demikian. Dan jawaban terbaiknya adalah, "Karena aku punya karir sendiri."

"Begitu," ujar Jongwoon. Nampak tak mau pikir panjang dengan hal itu. "Kupikir kau ingin melihat ini lebih dulu." Dia menyerahkan sebuah map yang berada di atas meja. " _Resume_ -ku."

Ryeowook membukanya. Dan dalam sekejap saja, dia menganga ketika membacanya.

 _He graduated from that fuckin' Cornell?! One of the Ivy League?_ Batinnya kaget.

"Aku ingat Kyuhyun menyebut jika kau lama berada di Amerika." kata Ryeowook, mencoba mengatakannya dengan nada datar.

"Yah, setelah lulus, ada banyak tawaran bekerja di sana. _And i cannot say no, so i just stayed there for almost 6 years after i graduated_."

Ryeowook bisa mengerti kenapa itu terjadi. Kalau kau lulus dari satu dari delapan universitas paling prestisius di Amerika bahkan di dunia, tentu saja orang-orang dari dunia kerja akan mencarimu. Dia kini paham kenapa Kyuhyun ingin menjadikannya sebagai wakil direktur secara langsung.

 _Resume_ -nya menarik. Tak diragukan lagi, Jongwoon _capable_ dalam pekerjaannya. Dan yang lebih menarik, pria itu punya pembawaan yang... entah kenapa di satu sisi menyenangkan, namun dalam sisi lain nampak sangat misterius. Namun Ryeowook tak ambil pusing soal itu dan hanya menikmati obrolan sore mereka.

Ѿ

"Kau butuh tumpangan untuk pulang, Ryewook-ssi?" tawar Jongwoon. Dua jam terlibat percakapan panjang, mereka tak lagi punya kecanggungan antar satu sama lain.

"Oh, tidak. Supirku menunggu."

Jongwoon tak menjawabnya. Dia memperhatikan setiap gerakan Ryeowook. Ketika jari-jari lentiknya menyapu sofa untuk mengambil jasnya, ketika dia berdiri, memandangnya, dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah harus kembali. Kau masih punya pekerjaan lain?"

"Semacam itu,"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Jongwoon-ssi. Dan kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku."

Jongwoon membalas senyumnya. "Tentu. Akan kuingat."

Ryeowook keluar dari ruangannya, dan pria itu mendengus. Dia menyandarkan punggung pada sofa, mengaitkan jari-jarinya.

"Menarik. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan betapa protektifnya dia terhadap Kyuhyun hanya dari caranya mengucapkan namanya." bisiknya entah pada siapa. "Dan entah berapa lama hal itu akan bertahan. _He absolutely needs to be cured_ , eh?"

Ѿ

 _To be continue..._

.

.

.

Okay...

I know it passed nearly a month to finally i post a new chapter.

Masih ribet jadi maba nih jadi gini deh, schedule belum ada teraturnya sama sekali. Hiks...

Tapi requestnya udah terkabul kaaaan

Well, i would like to know apa yang kalian pikirin bakal dilakuin sama jw ke rw nantinya ;) so, please gives me any review!

See you later~

Ѿ


	4. Chapter 4

– **Unlocked –**

 **.**

 **KRY Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

 **Summary : 'I can never captive your heart, it must be a sign to let you go.' Ryeowook tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya untuk kecelakaan 18 tahun silam yang menewaskan orangtua teman kecilnya, Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun mengalami kelumpuhan total. Ryeowook terus-menerus berusaha untuk mengurus Kyuhyun dan segala keperluannya. Namun apa jadinya jika Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook lebih dari sekedar teman kecil? Apa keputusan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Membiarkan Ryeowook terikat padanya selamanya ataukah membiarkannya bebas?**

 **.**

 **Rated : T goes to M**

 **Genre : Psychological, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Drama**

 **Diclaimer : the storyline is originally from my head, but all the characters are belong to theirselves**

 **Warning : this is realistic-themed fanfic like i usually wrote, inspired by some manga, yaoi, typos, OOC**

 **.**

 _There's a key, somewhere in the darkness. But I lost myself, and never know which way to escape. Then you ask me to go back, being free for once again. Once again..._

 _._

"Dengan keadaan perekonomian dunia yang makin tidak stabil sekarang ini, nyaris seluruh mata uang negara di Asia melemah terhadap dollar, sama halnya dengan won. Pemerintah dengan jelas menginstruksikan untuk meningkatkan cadangan kas sampai hal ini selesai ditangani. Jadi kurangi peminta kredit dalam jumlah besar. Suku bunga kita pun harus dinaikkan. Kemudian..."

Ryeowook tidak benar-benar menyimak rapat itu. Meski perlahan, dia menghembuskan napas jenuh. Bukannya dalam keadaan krisis begini sudah jelas sekali apa yang harus dilakukan? Kenapa harus ada formalitas rapat untuk mengumumkan hal ini? Hanya buang-buang waktu, pendapatnya pribadi.

Setelah satu jam lebih berlalu, akhirnya rapat itu dibubarkan. Lega, Ryeowook buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya. Tangannya sudah menggapai pintu keluar sampai Direktur memanggilnya.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi, tunggu sebentar."

Ryeowook menoleh, matanya nampak terkejut. " _Ye_?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Dengan patuh, meskipun agak terpaksa, Ryeowook menurut. Mereka sudah duduk berhadapan lima menit kemudian. Mata Ilhoon yang tajam mengamatinya dengan cermat. Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada anak buahnya itu. Namun Ilhoon memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya, mungkin hanya masalah pribadi, putusnya.

"Aku ingin kau membawakanku daftar kreditur lengkap kita. Jumlah, motif peminjaman, cicilan, dan sebagainya. Kukira sudah waktunya inspeksi."

Bukan sesuatu yang baru sama sekali, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Dan ini sudah mendekati akhir Januari, aku harus mengingatkan jika aku menunggu kabar laporan keuangan akhir tahun darimu." tegas Ilhoon.

"Tentu." Ryeowook menjawab lebih tenang dari yang diperkirakan. "Aku siap membawanya lusa, _Sajang_ - _nim_."

Puas dengan jawabannya, Ilhoon berkata singkat, "Kau boleh keluar kalau begitu."

" _Ye_ , _Sajang_ - _nim_."

"Dan pastikan kau dapat istirahat yang cukup."

Ryeowook mengerjap beberapa kali setelahnya. Sebegitu kelihatannya kah wajahnya yang lelah?

"Pasti."

Ѿ

Ryeowook mengabaikannya––atau setidaknya, dia mencoba dengan keras untuk mengabaikannya.

Pandangan Jongwoon.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, jika diingat-ingat. Mungkin sudah terjadi sejak petama kali mereka bertemu, berbincang. Namun memang baru kali ini Ryeowook sadar. Pandangan Jongwoon padanya... berbeda. Meski sekilas, atau hanya dengan lirikan, Ryeowook bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain dibalik pandangan itu. Sesuatu yang asing, yang tidak biasanya dia terima. Pandangan pria itu tidak seperti seorang yang baru saja mengenalnya beberapa minggu, tapi tidak juga seperti Kyuhyun yang nyaris seperti keluarga. Itu seperti tatapan dengan ketertarikan, tapi Ryeowook tidak benar-benar bisa mengartikan kata ketertarikan itu sendiri. Jongwoon tidak seperti seseorang yang akan mengajaknya kencan atau apa––Ryeowook bergidik dengan pemikiran konyol ini––jika ketertarikannya diartikan seperti itu.

"Benar, kan, Ryeowook-ssi?"

Lagi, Jongwoon menatapnya dengan cara itu. Ryeowook termenung untuk beberapa saat, dengan berani memandang balik pria itu, mencari sesuatu di matanya yang gelap.

"Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Ah, maaf. Apa yang kau tanyakan, Jongwoon-ssi?" Ryeowook bertanya balik, sengaja mengulur waktu.

Alis Jongwoon bertaut, ekspresinya hanya berubah selama sepersekian detik sebelum kembali seperti biasa, tenang dan tak terbaca.

"Kubilang tadi, keadaan ekonomi sekarang ini makin sulit untuk distabilkan, dan sebagai orang yang bekerja di bagian keuangan bank, kau pasti sadar akan hal itu, bukan?"

"Tentu. Itu sudah jelas. Kupikir orang lain pun akan berpikiran yang sama juga." Jawaban Ryeowook mengalir dengan kasual.

Jongwoon mengangguk, memandangnya sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan laptop di depannya.

 _Ah_ , sesuatu di kepala Ryeowook muncul seakan memberi jawaban. _Itu_ _dia_ , pikirnya.

Cara Jongwoon menatapnya tiap kali mata mereka bertemu, Ryeowook bisa mendeskripsikannya sekarang. Tatapannya itu seolah 'tahu'. Seakan-akan Jongwoon bisa melihat sesuatu yang melampaui dirinya. Dan jika dia memandang Jongwoon terlalu lama, dia bisa merasakan jika pria itu seolah menguliti pikirannya, menembus jauh ke dalam dan membaca dirinya. Entah apa yang membuat Ryeowook yakin, dia kurang mengerti, tapi dia tahu jika penilaiannya ini benar.

"Ada sesuatu diwajahku, Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Jongwoon dengan suara datar, tidak berpaling dari pekerjaannya sama sekali.

" _Ne_?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku? _I could feel your stare, you know_?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, setidaknya dia sendiri juga memiliki kontrol yang baik untuk tidak langsung gelagapan dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak. Apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak, Jongwoon-ssi? Kurasa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan turun dan makan malam dimulai."

Sejak Jongwoon bekerja di perusahaannya, Jongwoon seringkali mondar-mandir mampir ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk mendiskusikan pekerjaan. Dan Kyuhyun, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik sudah lebih dari satu kali menahan Jongwoon untuk tidak pulang dulu dan makan malam bersama, yang lebih sering ditolak ketimbang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jongwoon.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya Kyuhyun, Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan berucap pelan, " _Well, I'm done_."

Ѿ

Makan malam sudah berlalu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka semua pindah ke ruang baca untuk mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik. Ryeowook sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, laporan keuangan akhir tahun kantornya, dan kedua pria lainnya sibuk berbincang di sudut lain ruangan. Pelan, Ryeowook mencuri pandang pada keduanya.

Masih menjadi rahasia di mana kedua orang itu saling mengenal. Apalagi untuk Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya bertemu orang banyak, Ryeowook tidak bisa benar-benar membayangkan jika Kyuhyun bisa menerima dan akrab dengan Jongwoon secepat ini. Meski begitu Ryeowook kira tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan simpel. Kyuhyun mengenal Jongwoon dari seorang teman, dan mereka sudah lama berhubungan via surel. Jika dipikir-pikir, hal itu masuk akal, internet memang hobi Kyuhyun di waktu senggang. Tapi bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa punya kepercayaan pada Jongwoon seolah mereka adalah teman lama, terlepas dari perbedaan usia mereka, itu yang masih Ryeowook pertanyakan.

Matanya kembali pada pekerjaannya yang telah selesai, melihat _worksheet_ untuk terakhir kalinya, dan Ryeowook _logout_ dari komputernya. Mendesah perlahan ketika merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Ryeowook _hyung_ , kau sudah selesai?"

Tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa yang bertanya. Ryeowook memberikannya jawaban berupa gumaman.

Sebuah tangan terjulur, memberikan Ryeowook sentuhan, awalnya dingin, namun lama kelamaan terasa hangat. Dia membiarkan tangan itu berada di pipinya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membuka mata.

"Berarti malam ini kau bisa tidur dengan lebih baik, kan?"

Ryeowook nyaris tertawa, tapi dia hanya mengangguk. Terkadang Kyuhyun bisa bertingkah seperti adik kecil, tetapi semakin dewasa, Ryeowook merasa justru dialah yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dia punya firasat kuat jika Kyuhyun mempelajari hal ini darinya.

Jongwoon memperhatikan semua itu dari tempatnya dan dalam diam. Dia mencatat beberapa hal penting dalam kepalanya sementara matanya mengawasi seperti gagak dalam kegelapan. Tangannya berada di dagunya, beberapa jari menutupi bibir, pose yang selalu dia lakukan ketika sedang mengobservasi sesuatu.

"Kyu,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih mau di sini?"

" _Aniya_ , aku mau mengambil berkas di kamar, lalu Jongwoon _hyung_ akan pulang."

Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu bangkit. "Biar aku yang ambilkan."

Baru mau melangkah menjauh, pria itu tertahan ketika Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangannya. Nampaknya pria yang lebih muda itu sudah mengekspektasi gerakannya lebih dulu. "Tidak." suara Kyuhyun tenang, namun memiliki penekanan. "Biar aku saja, akan lebih cepat."

Kyuhyun juga bisa meredam protes Ryeowook dengan memberikan alasan yang tepat. Diam-diam Jongwoon merasa geli. Apakah mereka berdua sadar dengan hal ini?

Ryeowook sudah kembali duduk ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan. Jongwoon berdiri menghampirinya.

"Sejak usia berapa kau mengenal Kyuhyun, Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Jongwoon, terdengar penasaran. Kemudian menambahkan, "Kalau aku boleh tahu,"

" _Practically since we were born_." Ryeowook menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar, lama-lama terbiasa karena kebiasaan Jongwoon yang sering melakukannya ketika berbicara. "Karena orangtua kami saling mengenal, kami sudah jadi teman sejak masih sangat kecil. Bisa dibilang kami tumbuh bersama."

"Seperti saudara?"

"Semacam itu," Ryeowook membenarkan. "Kau sendiri, Jongwoon-ssi? Sejak kapan dan kenapa kau bisa mengenal Kyuhyun?"

Mata mereka bertemu, Jongwoon mengulas senyum tipis. Dan lagi-lagi, Ryeowook merasakan tatapannya.

"Kurasa itu pertanyaan yang sudah lama tertunda, benar begitu, Ryeowook-ssi?"

Ryeowook menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meringis, hanya tersenyum gugup. Kata-kata Jongwoon membenarkan perkiraannya, jika pria itu sedikit banyak bisa melihat––atau membaca, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Ryeowook tidak merasa takut dengan hal itu, hanya mengira-ngira, apa yang membuat Jongwoon sampai sepeka itu terhadapnya. Mungkinkah dia memang mudah dibaca seperti buku yang terpapar jelas? Pertanyaan itu tidak diajukannya.

"Jongwoon-ssi––"

" _Hyung_."

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja _Hyung_ , atau hanya Jongwoon." kata Jongwoon singkat.

"Baiklah. Jadi, Jongwoon _hyung_ , kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak?" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Aku mengenalnya dari seorang teman, lalu Kyuhyun menghubungiku lebih dulu karena ada sesuatu yang dia butuhkan untuk didiskusikan denganku. Tertarik, aku membalasnya."

Jawaban itu mungkin masuk akal, tetapi Ryeowook bisa merasakan ada keganjilan di sana. Bukankah orang biasanya menjawab pertanyaan macam itu dengan sesuatu seperti,

'Kami saling kenal lewat seorang teman lalu dilanjutkan ke surel'

Dan cara Jongwoon menjawabnya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lebih besar dibalik jawabannya. Seolah menantang Ryeowook untuk mempertanyakan hal itu juga. Dan sialnya, Ryeowook memakan umpannya bulat-bulat.

"Sesuatu untuk didiskusikan?"

Jongwoon mengamati reaksi dari pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Alis Ryeowook bertaut, kentara sekali dia kecewa karena tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya.

"Semacam masalah pribadi." Jongwoon mengisyaratkan jika dia tidak akan menjawab lebih jauh dari itu dari nada suaranya. Dan Ryeowook menutup mulutnya untuk tidak lagi mendorong topik itu lebih jauh.

Keheningan berjalan di antara mereka dengan ganjil. Ryeowook sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Jongwoon menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Hal ini baru berakhir ketika Kyuhyun kembali, membawa beberapa map di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Jongwoon. Pria itu pamit pulang tak lama kemudian.

Di luar dugaan, Ryeowook menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jongwoon hingga ke pintu depan. Jongwoon menantikan setiap saat untuk pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan, namun Ryeowook tetap diam hingga mereka berada di luar.

Pria berparas feminin itu hanya menatap Jongwoon ketika dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu, berbalik dan menatap balik ke mata coklatnya. Ryeowook entah mengapa belum juga bersuara, tapi jelas, Jongwoon bisa melihat pertanyaan itu di matanya meski tanpa kata-kata. Dia benar-benar terganggu ketika mengetahui fakta jika Kyuhyun menyembunyikan beberapa hal darinya, untuk alasan yang Jongwoon sendiri masih menduga-duga.

Ketika dirasanya Ryeowook tak akan bicara sama sekali dan tetap terus memandangnya, Jongwoon mendesah perlahan.

"Mungkin nanti akan kuberitahukan padamu, ada saatnya untuk memberitahukan hal itu. _Just, absolutely not now_."

Ryeowook tak merespon kata-kata itu. Tidak juga menahan Jongwoon untuk kembali ketika pria itu berjalan makin jauh. Dia merasakan angin musim dingin membelai pipinya, membunyikan suara desau ketika menggoyangkan pohon-pohon yang ada di halaman. Daun-daun berkeresakan keras, meruntuhkan kesunyian. Ryeowook mau tak mau berpikir jika malam ini terasa seperti perasaannya, dingin dan tak tenang.

Ѿ

"Kulihat kau sibuk seperti biasa, Kim Ryeowook-ssi." Donghae sudah berada di depan ruangan ketika Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari menyerahkan laporan keuangannya. Santai seperti biasa, dengan pakaian kasual dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana, Donghae terlihat benar-benar kontras dengan penampilan Ryeowook.

"Dan kulihat kau menganggur seperti biasa, Lee Donghae-ssi."

"Astaga, kata-katamu itu mengimplikasikan aku tak ada gunanya di tempat ini."

"Memang." Ryeowook menyeringai.

Donghae terkekeh. "Kuanggap kau bebas kali ini, tapi lain kali––"

"Lain kali apa?" Ryeowook memotongnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau lain kali?"

"Kau akan dapat sangsi karena mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku." Donghae mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kenapa sekarang aku tidak dapat sangsi kalau begitu?"

"Kau ingin?"

"Coba saja."

"Ah, bukan pilihan yang bagus." Donghae nyengir, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau harus menemaniku makan siang?"

Ryeowook pura-pura menghela napas lelah. "Kupikir aku tak punya pilihan lain."

Ѿ

"Kau seperti anak kecil terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa, kau tahu?" komentar Ryeowook sambil menyeruput jusnya, makan siang mereka sudah tandas.

Donghae tertawa, suaranya mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk melirik ke arah mereka, dan beberapa dari mata itu jelas tertarik pada sosoknya.

"Dikatakan oleh seseorang yang mau saja menanggapi anak kecil ini."

Ryeowook tak membalasnya, dia menoleh ke luar jendela. Salju masih menumpuk di jalanan, seperti selimut tebal berwarna keperakan. Orang-orang di luar sana berjalan dengan langkah terburu, mencegah hawa dingin membekukan mereka dan ingin cepat sampai ke tujuan. Sejenak pikirannya mengulang kata-kata Jongwoon malam itu.

Dia tak mengenal pria itu. Tidak, dia hanya sekedar tahu. Dia tidak mengenal Jongwoon di luar urusannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak tahu pria itu seperti apa, dari mana asalnya, apa yang membuatnya begitu mudah membaca pikirannya, bahkan sifatnya. Ryeowook terlalu apatis untuk memperhatikan orang lain sejauh itu. Tapi baru kali ini pikirannya yang apatis diganggu. Jongwoon seperti menjatuhkan sebuah batu ke kolam pikirannya yang tenang, dan hampir seketika, kolam itu tak lagi tenang. Gelombangnya merambat ke semua arah. Lumpur di dasar kolam itu bergolak naik, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang kembali hadir. Ryeowook lupa, sejak kapan terakhir kali dia memiliki kenalan baru.

Bukan berarti dia anti sosial, hanya saja dia seseorang yang terlalu praktikal. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana harus mengurus banyak sekali kenalan, mendapat undangan makan malam di lima tempat berbeda dalam seminggu, atau minum-minum di bar yang berbeda tiap akhir pekan. Pendeknya, Ryeowook menghindari memiliki hubungan yang lebih jauh dari sekedar teman kantor. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar mengenalnya secara personal bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan. Sebegitu sedikit.

"Katakan, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada kalem, seolah menanyakan tentang bagaimana cuaca besok dari saluran ramalan cuaca.

Ryeowook mengembalikan pikirannya pada tempatnya berada sekarang, memberi pandangan bingung pada Donghae. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu. Kau memang suka berpikir sendirian, tapi kau terlihat sedang agak bermasalah kali ini. Nah, aku tak akan bertanya apa masalahmu, kau juga tidak akan mungkin mau memberi tahu lagipula. Jadi aku bertanya apa rencanamu untuk membereskan hal ini. Biasanya kau lancar dalam hal ini."

Jika Ryeowook terpana, itu jelas sekali terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Dia tak pernah menyangka Donghae mengerti sejauh itu tentang dirinya.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kita masuk kuliah pertama kali?" pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Hmm, sembilan tahun lalu."

Ryeowook menggeleng perlahan. "Pantas saja, sudah selama itu, ya, ternyata aku mengenalmu." Dia tertawa tertahan.

"Yah, aku tak menyangka ingatanmu seburuk itu sebagai anak yang masuk kuliah prematur karena akselerasi tingkat." sindir Donghae.

Tak menghiraukannya, Ryeowook bertanya, "Donghae-ah, menurutmu, berapa lama yang dibutuhkan seseorang untuk benar-benar mengenal seseorang?"

Mata Donghae menyipit saat memandang sahabatnya. "Kau sedang mencari teman kencan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." sahut Ryeowook tegas. "Ini bukan tentang itu, jadi jawab sajalah."

"Kupikir itu tergantung padamu sendiri, kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." Ryeowook berkata otomatis.

Donghae meringis pelan. "Maksudku, kalau kau mengenal seseorang, itu tergantung caramu sendiri untuk mengenal orang itu. Seberapa cepat kau menangkap sifat dan pola pikirnya, semacam itu."

"Kau pikir aku lambat dalam mengenal seseorang?"

"Kau ingin opini pribadi?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Tidak juga, kau berada di atas rata-rata malah. Kau biasanya mampu menghindari orang-orang bermasalah lebih cepat, seperti binatang yang mencium ancaman." Donghae nyengir. "Anggaplah itu pujian."

"Kalau kukatakan kali ini aku seperti tidak bisa membaca apa-apa tentang satu orang, bagaimana?"

Donghae memandangnya sesaat. Ryeowook balik menatap matanya. _Berbeda, sangat berbeda dari tatapan Jongwoon_ , pikirnya. Dia yakin dia bisa mengira-ngira apa yang Donghae pikirkan hanya dari matanya. Tapi Jongwoon? Tatapan pria itu tak tertembus, seperti selubung kain hitam. Gelap, nyaris tanpa emosi, dan terlalu dalam untuk diraih. Pikiran ini membuat Ryeowook bergidik karena takut dan antisipasi.

Donghae menghela napas perlahan.

"Mungkin," katanya pelan, "orang itu punya kepribadian yang kompleks." Dia memberi kesimpulan, tapi kemudian menambahkan dengan kemungkinan yang lain, "Atau dia punya topeng untuk menyembunyikan dirinya."

Ѿ

Jongwoon duduk di balik meja kantornya. Jemarinya menggoyang gelas wiski yang sejak tadi dia pegang. Pikirannya sibuk dengan satu topik yang beberapa hari ini tak bisa dia lepaskan. Topik tentang seorang pria berambut coklat dengan warna mata senada.

Pelan, terdengar desahan napasnya.

Mungkin dia sudah keterlaluan dengan memancing pembicaraan itu dengan Ryeowook. Pria itu tidak semestinya tahu. Dan dia tidak semestinya memberikan bocoran apapun tentang hal itu. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu eksperimental. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Ryeowook, dan dia tidak dikecewakan dengan itu.

Tetapi dia _memang_ sudah keterlaluan karena bicara sejauh itu.

Kyuhyun memberinya instruksi jelas untuk mendekat perlahan dan memposisikan dirinya sebagai teman. Teman dekat yang nantinya akan menyembuhkan Ryeowook dari traumanya. Namun Jongwoon tidak yakin dengan rencana Kyuhyun. Rencana itu terlalu kasar, terlalu banyak bercelah, dan klise. Dia sendiri punya rencana yang lain, yang lebih matang dan diperhitungkan dengan jelas. Hanya saja rencana itu... jauh lebih beresiko.

Jongwoon meneguk wiskinya, menghabiskan satu gelas sekaligus. Alkohol yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya memberikan adrenalin baru. Keberanian yang dia butuhkan untuk mengeksekusi rencananya. Dia tersenyum samar, kemudian bangkit. Berjalan menuju satu dinding kaca yang memberinya pemandangan eksotis matahari tenggelam beserta semburat cahaya terakhir untuk hari ini.

" _This life is way more thrilling with risks and challenges, no_?"

Ѿ

"Tiga bulan, dan aku mendapat laporan kenaikan harga saham yang drastis." Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Akhirnya perusahaanmu mendapat orang yang tepat."

Jika Kyuhyun terkejut, dia pandai menyembunyikannya. Dia sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa tentang hal ini. Ini bukan sesuatu yang dia perkirakan mengenai kinerja Jongwoon, tapi harus dia akui, pria itu pantas mendapatkan pujian untuk pencapaiannya.

"Begitulah," Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak heran kau sangat percaya padanya."

Kyuhyun merasa komentar itu diitujukan sebagai pertanyaan. Dan dia merespon, "Tidak ada gunanya bekerja dengan seseorang yang hanya kau percayai setengah-setengah, _Hyung_."

Ryeowook mengalah. " _I understand that very well_."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya, memberikan senyum geli. " _I see that you can pick up with his habit quickly_."

" _I_ ––" Ada sedikit rona merah yang naik ke pipinya, Ryeowook berkilah, "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud."

Terkekeh, Kyuhyun menjelaskan, "Tiga bulan, dan kebiasaan Jongwoon _hyung_ menular pada kita, eh?"

"Kebiasaan apa?" sebuah suara lain muncul, dan Jongwoon berjalan mendekati keduanya. Lama kelamaan, pria itu terbiasa juga berada di rumah Kyuhyun. Dan dia tahu betul di mana harus mencari Kyuhyun di sore hari akhir pekan seperti ini. Ruang baca pribadinya.

"Oh, kebiasaanmu yang multi bahasa ketika bicara." Kyuhyun mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Ryeowook.

Jongwoon maupun Ryeowook tidak menanggapinya. Pria yang lebih tua itu hanya menggumam pelan sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan topik ke hal yang lain, dan Ryeowook bersyukur untuk itu.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu sore ini, Kyuhyun. Ada yang mau menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaanmu, tapi kupikir ini cukup krusial, jadi lebih baik aku menghubungimu secepatnya."

"Tak masalah. Biar kulihat berkasnya."

Selama beberapa menit ke depan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pembicaraan mengenai kantor, dan Ryeowook bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil teh dan makanan kecil. Kapan pun Jongwoon datang, kunjungannya akan menjadi kunjungan panjang karena selalu saja ada pembicaraan yang harus dilakukan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Suara Jongwoon terdengar geli, tapi juga tenang.

"Dan apa maksudmu memberitahuku ini semua? Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri?

Ryeowook terpaku di depan pintu, ragu untuk masuk atau tidak. Kedengarannya dua orang yang berada di dalam sedang terlibat semacam argumen. Suara Kyuhyun mengindikasikan jika dia tidak senang dengan pembicaraan itu.

 _Tapi pembicaraan apa?_

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, bukannya kau hanya akan menyesal jika kau memendam hal itu selamanya?"

"Jongwoon hyung," Kyuhyun terdengar mengerang frustasi. "Tolong jangan gunakan kemampuanmu untuk mengendus hal ini. Dan ya, Ryeowook hyung memang tidak sebaiknya tahu apapun soal ini."

Salah besar ketika Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya saat ini. Menangkap dari apa yang mereka bicarakan, Ryeowook bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, dan dia tidak suka sama sekali. Tapi sekali lagi, semua ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kyuhyun tak akan memberitahunya, itu jelas. Dan meminta informasi dari Jongwoon juga mustahil. Kalau begitu kesempatan ini seharusnya tidak Ryeowook sia-siakan. Namun, apa tindakannya ini tepat? Ryeowook merasa terbelah antara rasa penasaran dan rasa bersalahnya.

"Bukan mauku juga menyadari hal ini." Jongwoon menanggapi dengan terlampau tenang. "Caramu menatapnya, Kyu––"

"Tidak sekarang, Jongwoon hyung. Kita sudah sepakat jika pembicaraan macam ini tidak dilakukan secara lisan." potong Kyuhyun.

" _I simply stated it_."

" _But your statement is not considering my feelings. And this is nothing to do with anything_." suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tak sabaran. " _Just cut the crap already_."

" _If that so_ ,"

Pembicaraan––potongan pembicaraan yang tak sengaja didengar Ryeowook sore itu meninggalkannya dengan lebih banyak teka-teki. Dia tahu benar Jongwoon adalah orang yang suka berahasia, tapi dia tak tahu jika Kyuhyun sama parahnya. Dan yang manapun, dia jauh lebih tahu jika dirinya bukan pembohong yang baik. Jadi dia menyingkir dari depan pintu sepelan mungkin, kembali ke dapur, menaruh nampan yang sedari tadi dia pegang jauh-jauh, dan berpura-pura membuka buku masak. Menyingkirkan kemungkinan jika seseorang––Kyuhyun maupun Jongwoon––tahu jika dia mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya karena dia orang yang mudah dibaca. Terutama oleh Jongwoon.

Ѿ

Sayangnya, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya sore itu. Orang pertama yang menemuinya setelah kejadian 'mencuri dengar' itu tidak lain tidak bukan justru Jongwoon sendiri. Pria itu memasuki dapur dengan langkah yang nyaris tidak terdengar sama sekali. Membuat Ryeowook nyaris menjatuhkan sendok di tangannya ketika Jongwoon muncul. Tubuhnya yang menegang seketika sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Jongwoon melempar pandang curiga.

Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian pada masakannya secepat yang dia bisa. Memblokir pandangan tajam Jongwoon ke matanya.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa memasak." kata-kata Jongwoon yang terdengar cukup normal itu membuat Ryeowook bisa kembali bernapas.

Dia mencoba menanggapinya sewajar yang dia bisa. "Lebih dari itu, ini sudah hobiku."

"Oh?" Jongwoon terkejut dengan hal itu. "Apa yang sedang kau buat?" dia berusaha mengintip dari balik bahu Ryeowook.

Pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu bisa merasakan tubuh Jongwoon yang berjarak sangat tipis dari tubuhnya sendiri. "Sup ayam." jawab Ryeowook, berharap itu cukup untuk membuat Jongwoon puas dan berlalu dari sana secepat mungkin.

" _Pretty simple_."

"Ya, memang."

"Tapi kau terlihat tegang seperti sedang membuat resep baru yang super sulit dan kau berkonsentrasi berlebihan dengan supnya." Jongwoon tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, malah dia makin mendekatkan kepalanya dengan bahu Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu bisa kukatakan jika keteganganmu adalah hal yang lain, dan konsentrasi itu karena kau berusaha membuatku tidak menyadarinya, benar kan?"

Tidak pernah ada saat-saat dalam hidupnya di mana Ryeowook ingin mengumpat keras-keras seperti saat ini. Tapi jika diingat-ingat dengan baik, memang tidak pernah ada saat-saat semenegangkan ini dalam hidupnya. Ketegangan di kantor saat presentasi di hadapan klien dan ketegangan yang dibawa oleh Jongwoon adalah dua hal yang sangat jauh berbeda. Entah mengapa saat ini Ryeowook merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang tertangkap sedang berbuat nakal.

Ryeowook kehilangan kata-katanya. Dan sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang bagusnya dikatakan untuk menanggapi pernyataan Jongwoon barusan. Jadi dia memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Melihat tingkahmu itu, sepertinya kau sudah sadar dengan kemampuanku yang empatis, ya?"

Ryeowook memberanikan dirinya untuk berbalik setelah mematikan kompor di depannya. Menatap––seperti menantang, kedua obsidian Jongwoon.

"Empatis berarti membaca perasaan, Jongwoon _hyung_ ," kata Ryeowook dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya. "Tapi di saat-saat tertentu, aku merasa kau seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, bukan perasaanku. Kenapa?"

Jongwoon tersenyum, lebih lebar dari yang dia kehendaki ketika mendengar hal itu dari Ryeowook.

"Kenapa, kau pikir?"

"Aku tak tahu rahasia apa yang kau miliki dengan Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook membentak pria itu, lupa sama sekali dengan kontrol dirinya. "Tapi aku peduli padanya, sangat peduli, jadi aku tak ingin hal ini menganggu Kyuhyun."

Tanpa basa-basi, setelah mengatakannya dengan nada dingin di depan Jongwoon, Ryeowook pergi.

Pria itu tak bisa menahan rasa gelinya ketika dia terkekeh, menutupi tawa pelannya dengan telapak tangan dan melihat ke arah di mana Ryeowook menghilang. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku pria itu. Konyol. Dan sama sekali jauh dari kebiasaannya, kali ini Ryeowook tak punya kendali, bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan sepenuhnya. Namun Jongwoon mengerti alasannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau sadar dengan keinginan dirimu sendiri, bukan begitu, Kim Ryeowook? Tapi kau merasa terlalu egois, jadi kau memakai Kyuhyun untuk menutupinya. Merasa jika kau melakukannya untuk Kyuhyun agar rasa bersalahmu berkurang. _How typical of you_."

Jongwoon menoleh ke samping, pada sup ayam yang ditelantarkan begitu saja oleh Ryeowook. Dia mengambil sendok dan mencicipinya sedikit. Merasakan sup itu meleleh di mulutnya, membuatnya hangat. Tak salah lagi, Ryeowook menggunakan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk membuat sup ini. Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal lain. Hal yang, sayangnya, Jongwoon tahu dengan pasti apa itu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas nampan berisi ceret teh dan tiga buah cangkir beserta kue kering di ujung meja dapur, Jongwoon membuka tutup ceretnya dan melihat isi tehnya yang masih penuh dan... masih hangat. Dia tersenyum paham.

" _Seems like I managed to pull the trigger_."

Ѿ

.

.

.

 _To be continue..._

Ѿ

o––kay...

Dua bulan ya?

Let's not make any excuse to explain how delayed my update was... sigh

Yah, saya cuma lagi mondar-mandir belakangan ini di ffn, merambah fandom baru dan tenggelam di fic otp di sana, dan gitu aja, saya lupa kalau saya punya kewajiban di sini. Dan lagi, ff yang saya baca di sana semuanya bukan bahasa indo dan sulit banget buat balikin mood untuk ngetik ke bahasa indo lagi di sini /kemudian reader ngamuk/

Tapi akhirnya update juga kan kan kan?

So, untuk chapter kali ini saya berusaha kasih liat gimana kepribadian Ryeowook lebih jauh, dan gimana Jongwoon berhasil baca kepribadian itu dan bahkan make fun of it. Rin mesti bilang kalau bikin psychological fic itu betul-betul bikin Rin enjoy. Jadi di sini lebih banyak ke hal-hal personal ketimbang dunia luar, kayak karir dan masalah kantor Ryeowook, semua itu bisa ditunda lah ya. Toh reader semua juga lebih penasaran sama otp kan? /smirk/

Memang Jongwoon dan Ryeowook di sini bakal banyak berselisih. Ryeowook gak nyaman dengan kedatangan Jongwoon yang menganggu gitu aja dan Jongwoon yang mau tahu lebih banyak. Tapi untuk reader semua tahu, konfliknya di sini masih banyak banget dan masih jauh jalannya di mana Ryeowook sama Jongwoon bisa akur. Yah sebetulnya mereka akur sih, cuma saling meneliti satu sama lain aja.

Gomen banget kalau bahasanya makin lama makin berat aja... it's not like i can help it...

Nah, review? =)))

Ѿ


	5. Chapter 5

– **Unlocked –**

 **.**

 **KRY Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

 **Summary : 'I can never captive your heart, it must be a sign to let you go.' Ryeowook tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya untuk kecelakaan 18 tahun silam yang menewaskan orangtua teman kecilnya, Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun mengalami kelumpuhan total. Ryeowook terus-menerus berusaha untuk mengurus Kyuhyun dan segala keperluannya. Namun apa jadinya jika Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook lebih dari sekedar teman kecil? Apa keputusan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Membiarkan Ryeowook terikat padanya selamanya ataukah membiarkannya bebas?**

 **.**

 **Rated : T goes to M**

 **Genre : Psychological, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Drama**

 **Diclaimer : the storyline is originally from my head, but all the characters are belong to theirselves**

 **Warning : this is** **a** **realistic-themed fanfic like i usually wrote, inspired by some manga, yaoi, typos, OOC**

 **.**

 _There's a key, somewhere in the darkness. But I lost myself, and never know which way to escape. Then you ask me to go back, being free for once again. Once again..._

 _._

"Adikku akan menikah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun, sebagai seseorang yang telah hidup bertahun-tahun bersama Ryeowook sekaligus mengenalnya seumur hidup, tidak melewatkan nada dingin dan kaku dalam suara pria bermata coklat madu itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet di depannya secara instan, mencerna reaksi Ryeowook atas kabar itu. Ryeowook tidak balas memandangnya, dia masih memegang ponselnya dengan satu tangan, nyaris terlihat ingin menghancurkan benda itu menjadi kepingan kecil dengan genggamannya. Kyuhyun mencoba membuat suasana mencair dengan bertanya, nadanya santai dan tanpa beban.

"Kapan?"

"...satu bulan lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Jawaban singkat itu mangandung emosi yang tidak stabil di dalamnya. Pria itu mengira-ngira, sampai kapan kemarahan Ryeowook akan sirna. Namun dia tak bertanya, dan tak akan pernah.

Jika ada yang membuat seseorang dengan perasaan sensitif seperti Ryeowook sampai marah besar, keluarganya lah penyebabnya. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah jika Ryeowook tidak pernah menaruh rasa sakit hati kepada siapapun, sekalipun orang itu telah membuatnya jengkel. Ryeowook hanya terlalu pemaaf. Di balik kesannya yang dingin dan kaku, Ryeowook menyembunyikan perasaannya yang lembut. Dan kemarahan yang tak wajar ini berawal saat ayahnya meninggal dunia setahun setelah kecelakaan orangtua Kyuhyun.

Mulanya kematian ayah Ryeowook bukan suatu masalah yang besar, mengingat ayahnya memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan dan memiliki komplikasi hati. Ryeowook bisa menerima jika itu sudah merupakan takdir jika ayahnya meninggal dalam usia muda, ketika dia sendiri masih berusia delapan tahun. Ketabahan itu baru goyah saat ibunya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi tak lama kemudian, hanya berjarak empat bulan sejak kematian ayahnya. Ryeowook, yang memang cerdas sedari kecil, mau tak mau curiga dengan ketergesaan pernikahan itu. Jawabannya baru didapatnya ketika dia mengetahui golongan darah adik perempuan yang berjarak tujuh tahun darinya, Kim Taeyeon. Golongan darah anak itu O.

Ryeowook segera tahu apa maksudnya. Taeyeon bukan adik kandungnya.

Mendiang ayahnya memiliki golongan darah O, sementara ibunya AB. Menurut Hukum Mendel, tidak memungkinkan pasangan dengan golongan darah O dan AB memiliki anak dengan golongan darah O. Ini menjelaskan segalanya.

Ryeowook mengetahui hal ini ketika usianya sudah memasuki remaja, sekitar 16 tahun. Dan seberapapun besarnya dia menyayangi Taeyeon sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri selama sembilan tahun, hal itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit hati akan pengkhianatan ibunya kepada ayahnya. Dan bagaimana dia membenci ayah tirinya, pria yang menjadi kekasih gelap ibunya selama entah berapa tahun sebelum ayahnya meninggal, yang sekaligus ayah kandung Taeyeon.

Dia melampiaskan kekecewaannya dengan membentengi dirinya dari orangtuanya dan Taeyeon. Gadis kecil itu mulanya tak pernah berhenti bertanya kenapa Ryeowook menjauh darinya atau apakah dia membuat kesalahan pada kakaknya. Ryeowook tak pernah menjawab satupun dari pertanyaan itu. Ketika usianya 17 tahun, dia lulus dari sekolah menengah dan melanjutkan kuliah dengan tinggal di asrama. Tidak sekalipun dia menelepon keluarganya jika ibunya tidak meneleponnya lebih dulu. Jarak antara mereka makin terasa jauh, tanpa bisa tertolong lagi, hingga akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Seolah-olah Ryeowook telah membuang keluarganya sendiri, memotong setiap tali yang menghubungkannya dengan kemarahan terbesarnya. Esensi akan keluarga itu sendiri sudah membeku menjadi memori untuk Ryeowook. Baginya, yang selama ini dia lihat bukanlah keluarga. Melainkan noda besar yang menetesi gambaran keluarganya, melahap setiap bagiannya dan menjadikannya buram.

Kyuhyun tahu jika kedua orangtua Ryeowook pastinya paham dengan penyebab perubahan Ryeowook dan mereka tidak berusaha untuk memperbaikinya karena perasaan bersalah. Dan Ryeowook sendiri masih sangat menyayangi Taeyeon, terlepas dari fakta jika gadis itu bukan seutuhnya saudaranya atau bagaimana dia tak pernah mau mengakuinya lagi sebagai adik bahkan enggan untuk menyebut namanya. Sayangnya kekecewaan yang diderita oleh Ryeowook jauh lebih besar dari itu. Kekecewaannya berhasil mengambil alih dirinya dan mengubahnya untuk menjadi egois. Kekecewaan itu juga yang memotivasi Ryeowook untuk mencurahkan segenap perhatiaannya pada Kyuhyun, karena dia merasa, jauh di alam bawah sadarnya, jika keadaan mereka sama. Keduanya tak lagi memiliki seseorang untuk menjadi tempat berpegang. Untuk Kyuhyun, secara harfiah. Untuk Ryeowook, secara ironis.

Ryeowook bangkit dari meja makan tanpa sepatah kata. Dia hanya berjalan ke pintu keluar seperti robot. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu dibalik helaan napasnya.

Pria itu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, menekan nomor tertentu hingga fungsi _dialing_ muncul. Nada tunggu berdering pelan dan Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja dengan gestur tak sabar. Kemudian akhirnya telepon itu dijawab oleh sebuah suara feminin yang merdu.

"Taeyeon-ah,"

Ѿ

Cuaca hari ini begitu dingin. Ketika gadis itu memasangkan sarung tangannya, berharap untuk tidak membeku hari ini, dia sepenuh hati berharap jika musim semi segera tiba. Sejujurnya, dia ingin di rumah saja seharian ini. Sayang bukan sifatnya untuk bermalas-malasan, oleh karena itu, meskipun setengah hati, Taeyeon berjalan melewati halaman. Siap untuk membuka pintu pagar saat ponselnya berdering nyaring, membuatnya nyaris terpeleset di salju.

Gerutuannya nyaris tak terdengar saat matanya menangkap nama si penelepon di layar ponsel. Antara ingin mengangkat panggilan itu atau tidak. Tapi untungnya dia tak suka menjadi penasaran, dia menekan tombol penerima dan langsung berujar dengan nada ceria.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Kyuhyun _oppa_!"

" _Taeyeon-ah."_ sapa Kyuhyun manis. _"Bersemangat seperti biasanya, eh?"_

Deraian tawa Kyuhyun tertangkap oleh telinganya, wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? _Oppa_ protes terus!" sungut Taeyeon terang-terangan.

" _Taeyeon-ah, tenang."_ Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa lagi. Dalam hati dia mengerti Taeyeon masih gadis pemalu yang sama yang akan marah saat digodanya. Itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang. _"Datanglah ke rumahku. Kakakmu tidak ada di sini, aku ingin bicara."_

Taeyeon mendadak terdiam.

Hanya ada sedikit alasan ketika Kyuhyun meneleponnya. Terkadang tiap menjelang ujian, memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya. Atau hari ulangtahunnya, bertanya apakah dia suka kadonya atau tidak. Atau saat Kyuhyun berbaik hati dan mengabari sedikit sekali tentang Ryeowook, yang meskipun tak pernah Taeyeon minta, tetapi Kyuhyun selalu tahu.

Gadis itu begitu menyayangi kakaknya sampai pada titik dia tak ingin lagi mempertanyakan alasan Ryeowook. Taeyeon membiarkan semuanya berlalu sesuai kehendak Ryeowook, dan tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa kecewa. Komunikasi antara dia dan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas jembatan tipis yang sampai sekarang masih menghubungkannya dengan dunia Ryeowook, dan Taeyeon masih sangat menghargai pengertian Kyuhyun mengenai hal itu.

Tapi Taeyeon sudah lama menyerah untuk berusaha menemui Ryeowook, maupun Kyuhyun. Meskipun yang terakhir nampaknya tidak keberatan.

Permintaan Kyuhyun, dan telepon darinya pagi ini sepertinya datang tanpa alasan. Taeyeon mungkin hanya enggan untuk mengakui jika sebenarnya ada satu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun menghubunginya. Sama dengan keengganannya untuk meneui pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru, _Oppa_. Aku dalam perjalanan pergi kerja." sahut Taeyeon, setenang yang dia bisa. Kemudian gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Antara merasa bersalah dan ingin menyudahi pembicaraan itu sesegera mungkin.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. _"Kim Taeyeon, kau ingin menemuiku lebih dulu atau menemui Ryeowook? Pilihlah."_

Seketika, darahnya terasa sama dinginnya dengan cuaca hari ini. Wajahnya memucat meskipun tak kentara. Taeyeon terhenti di sana.

Ѿ

Mansion itu terlihat masih sama. Kesan rumah indah dengan keluarga sempurna masih terpatri di sini, meskipun kini keheningan ruangan-ruangannya yang banyak tak terisi memberikan sensasi sepi yang sulit dihindari. Taeyeon berjalan melewati ruang depan yang luas bersama seorang pelayan, menenteng mantelnya di tangan kanan, dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kau bisa berkeliling kalau memang kau penasaran, lho, Taeyeon-ah." goda sebuah suara rendah secara tiba-tiba.

Taeyeon nyaris melompat terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingnya, datang dari arah kirinya. Sebuah lorong panjang dengan ruangan kerja terlihat di balik pintu di ujungnya.

"Ah, _annyeong_ , _Oppa_." Dia membungkuk buru-buru. "Dan tolong, jangan buat tamumu hampir terkena serangan jantung dengan sambutan seperti barusan." gumamnya dengan nada menyindir.

Kyuhyun hanya memberi senyum tipis. Pria muda itu meraih tangan Taeyeon dari kursi rodanya, menurunkan kepalanya sampai bibirnya menyentuh punggung tangan gadis itu dan berkata halus, "Apa kabar, _Princess_?"

Wajah Taeyeon memerah, namun dia tetap tertawa. Panggilan itu, sudah terlalu lama dia tak mendengarnya. Permainan kanak-kanak antara mereka bertiga, dia, kakaknya, dan Kyuhyun. Karena dia menjadi satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka, Ryeowook dan percobaannya dalam menjadi _gentleman_ muda seringkali memperlakukan Taeyeon sebagai seorang putri, dan kemudian Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya. Bersikap seolah-olah menjadi ksatria saingan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan gadis mungil itu, memanjakannya habis-habisan.

"Jadi, di mana kau mau aku membawamu di kastilku?" Kyuhyun masih tetap bertahan dengan perannya. "Apapun keinginanmu, Taeyeon-nim."

" _Omo_ , sudah berapa wanita kau goda dengan cara ini, _Oppa_?" Taeyeon menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, mengibaskannya santai. "Kau saja yang memilih tempatnya, Kyuhyun _oppa_. Aku sepertinya sudah lupa bagian-bagian rumah ini."

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Baiklah. Bawakan aku teh dan kue ke ruang bacaku, ya." dia memerintah pelayannya, lalu melambaikan tangan ke satu arah. "Lewat sini, _Princess_."

Ѿ

"Kau betul-betul akan menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak membuat Taeyeon malu untuk menjawabnya seperti wanita lain jika ditanya tanpa basa-basi. Dia mengangguk tegas sambil meminum tehnya. Tenang dan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

Kyuhyun bergumam, "Aku yang merasa sangat tua atau memang kau yang terlalu cepat memutuskan untuk menikah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Taeyeon terkekeh. "Sepertinya yang terakhir lebih tepat."

"Kakakmu sepertinya syok."

"Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya." Taeyeon meringis. Meskipun terdengar santai, namun hatinya masih terasa perih ketika nama Ryeowook dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan ini.

Menurutnya tidak aneh, jika seperti ancaman––peringatan Kyuhyun jika kakaknya akan berusaha menemuinya sejak mendengar kabar itu. Taeyeon entah mengapa justru menantikannya. Apapun alasan untuknya bertemu dengan Ryeowook, meski itu cuma sekedar tatap mata sesaat, dia bisa merasa seperti anak kecil dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan. Bahkan jantungnya terpacu hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Lalu, ceritakan padaku bagaimana calonmu."

Taeyeon mulai menceritakan segalanya pada Kyuhyun. Tak ada sekat rasa risih di antara mereka saat Taeyeon memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang Kim Youngwoon, tunangannya yang akan segera menikah dengannya. Ceritanya mengalir dengan natural ke awal perkenalannya dengan pria itu dan hubungan mereka. Sampai saat pria itu memutuskan untuk melamar dan Taeyeon menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum. "Pria yang berani, ya. Melamar hanya setelah beberapa bulan berkencan."

Taeyeon mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku suka sekali dengan keberaniannya itu." katanya jujur. "Kapan _Oppa_ akan melakukan hal yang sama, kalau begitu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya tidak dalam waktu dekat." jawabnya santai.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tak pernah yakin mengenai pernikahan dan sejenisnya, mengingat dirinya yang cacat dan koneksi pergaulannya yang terbatas. Tidak banyak orang yang mengenalnya, terlebih mau mengerti tentang keadaannya. Lagipula, dia diam-diam menambahkan dalam hati, dia masih terjebak dengan cinta pertamanya yang jatuh pada teman masa kecilnya. Tak perlu dijelaskan jika teman yang dimaksud bukan seorang wanita.

"Tapi kupikir sulit untukku menemukan seorang wanita. _Princess_ yang sudah kujaga sejak dulu saja direbut orang lain dengan mudahnya." ujarnya, berpura-pura kelihatan sakit hati.

"Ah, ah." Taeyeon menggeleng. "Itu tak akan membuatku simpati. Jujur saja, dengan wajah tampanmu dan kepribadian itu, _Oppa_ bisa mendapatkan banyak sekali gadis, tahu!"

Kyuhyun terbahak. "Kuanggap itu pujian." Dan dia menambahkan, "Kemarilah, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk kabar bahagia ini."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Taeyeon menyambut uluran itu dengan senyum lebar, berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun saat pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di bahunya. Memberi sebuah pelukan hangat layaknya seorang kakak. Gadis itu balas memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih besar darinya saat pria itu justru menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ya! _Oppa_ , aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi." rengeknya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum iseng. "Bersabarlah untuk kali ini. Kau toh sebentar lagi akan jadi wanita dewasa, kan?" dia mengedipkan matanya pada Taeyeon yang bungkam karena malu.

Duduk dan memangku Taeyeon begini sangat mengingatkannya dengan masa kecil mereka. Meskipun biasanya yang berada di tempat Kyuhyun adalah Ryeowook. Berat tubuh gadis itu tak terasa sebagai beban, mengingat postur Taeyeon yang mungil masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Gadis itu hanya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun, duduk manis di sana seperti boneka, sementara tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengelus rambutnya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat di posisi seperti itu. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga ketika sebuah suara isakan pelan membuat Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat pada wajah cantik Taeyeon yang sudah basah dengan airmata.

Pria itu menghela napas. Dia tak butuh penjelasan atas tangisan gadis itu, tidak, dia sudah mengerti. Secara refleks, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taeyeon dan membiarkannya menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher pria itu. Melanjutkan tangisannya di sana.

"Aku berharap dia akan menemuiku seperti ini. Memperlakukanku seperti apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan." lirih Taeyeon, menyuarakan harapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih.

Untuknya, Taeyeon sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Tidak ada rasa canggung untuk memperhatikan perkembangan gadis itu sejak dulu. Semua terasa natural. Dia berdiri bersama Ryeowook untuk menonton pertunjukan seni di sekolah Taeyeon. Dia memeluk Taeyeon saat gadis itu lepas dari pelukan kakaknya saat hari kelulusan. Dia menjadi bagian dari hidup gadis itu sebanyak dan sesering Ryeowook sendiri. Dan bagaimanapun, dia masih tak bisa menggantikan posisi Ryeowook di mata gadis itu.

"Kuharap kau puas denganku dulu saat ini, Taeyeon-ie." bisiknya. "Tapi tunggulah, _Princess_ , aku yakin dia akan datang juga padamu."

Kata-kata itu mungkin hanya omongan kosong, hanya demi membuat Taeyeon tenang. Tapi ketika yang mengucapkannya adalah Kyuhyun, Taeyeon tahu kata-kata itu memiliki arti yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Di saat-saat tertentu, kata-kata pria itu bisa menjadi pengabul permohonannya. Jadi, Taeyeon memutuskan untuk percaya.

Dia mengangguk sebelum menghapus airmatanya. Beban kerinduan di dadanya terangat sebagian saat dia melihat mata Kyuhyun. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya saat dia mengingat jika mata itu ikut hadir di setiap langkahnya sampai saat itu. Tatapan itu sama berharganya dengan tatapan kakaknya. Dan betapa Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh untuk memerankan peran itu meskipun bukan kewajibannya.

Taeyeon mengucapkan rasa syukurnya diam-diam.

Ѿ

Perhatian Ryeowook terpecah saat suara dentang keras terdengar. Kepalanya mencari ke arah sumber suara, bersamaan dengan pintu kantornya yang dibuka. Saat itu barulah dia sadar noda hitam dari kopinya sudah terlanjur menyebar dan menodai karpet. Lamunan siangnya telah membawa Ryeowook lebih jauh daripada yang dia duga, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari jika tangannya telah menjatuhkan gelas di sampingnya.

Dengan desahan lelah dia berpaling ke arah Yeri yang berdiri serba salah di ambang pintu.

"Tolong panggilkan petugas kebersihan, Yeri-ssi." Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya. "Dan aku sebaiknya turun untuk makan siang."

Ketika Ryeowook berjalan melewati tubuhnya, Yeri menggigit bibirnya.

" _Ye_ ," responnya pelan.

Ryeowook memijit pelipisnya ketika dia telah berada di lift. Mendadak dia merasa tidak sehat. Dia menggertakkan giginya. Mengutuk ibunya yang mengirim pesan itu pagi tadi. Konsentrasinya hari ini jelas tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai jam pulang kerja.

Di kafetaria, alih-alih memesan makan siang, dia hanya meminta segelas _americano_. Berusaha mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan pikiran, Ryeowook mengambil meja di sudut. Sayang, ketenangan yang diimpikannya hanya bertahan selama beberapa menit. Detakan langkah sepatu perlahan mendekat hingga akhirnya berhenti di depannya.

Ryeowook mendongak hanya untuk menemukan Yeri yang tersenyum kecil di depannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Meski jelas dia berada dalam suasana hati yang tak ingin diganggu, demi sopan santun, Ryeowook tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Sunbae_ tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak merasa lapar, Yeri-ah." sahutnya dengan suara terkontrol. Kembali sibuk dengan cangkir kopinya.

Yeri tersenyum maklum. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria di depannya. Semua bahasa tubuh Ryeowook tidak mengindikasikan jika dia sedang memiliki masalah, atau setidaknya sedikit saja terlihat terbebani oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, namun Yeri tahu lebih banyak dari itu. Semenjak di universitas, Ryeowook selalu menjadi pria yang tenang. Perilakunya nyaris memberi tanda jika dia tak ingin orang lain menyadari keberadaannya. Dan memang berada di tengah keramaian juga bukan hobinya. Tetapi ketika akhir semester tiba, sikapnya tak berubah sama sekali. _Deadline_ tugas yang menumpuk ditambah lagi dengan hapalan dan kajian materi untuk ujian akhir tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti mahasiswa lain. Ryeowook menghadapi segalanya dengan sempurna. Tidak pernah ada kejadian di mana Ryeowook panik tentang ujian seperti teman-temannya, bahkan Donghae tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya.

Tetapi tadi, Yeri ingat dengan sengatan rasa terkejutnya saat dia menemukan Ryeowook di ruangannya beberapa menit lalu. Pria itu seperti hilang konsentrasi habis-habisan. Masalah apa yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu, Yeri berharap dia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya di sini.

"Kau sendiri tidak makan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yeri tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tak apa, aku akan memesan nanti." jawabnya.

"Jadi kau ke sini untuk?" Ryeowook membuat pertanyaan itu bersih sama sekali dari nada terganggu dan menyinggung untuk gadis itu.

Yeri mengangkat bahu. "Memastikan jika _Sunbae_ tidak apa-apa."

Ryeowook membalas senyum gadis itu, terkekeh. "Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Jadi jawabannya?"

"Kupikir itu tadi pernyataan, eh? Kau, kan, bisa menilai sendiri keadaanku saat ini. Kukira jelas terlihat kalau aku baik-baik saja." kata Ryeowook. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Yeri, membuat gadis itu nyaris percaya jika hal itu sepenuhnya benar. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

" _Sunbae_ sedang punya masalah?" Yeri masih belum ingin menyerah.

Ryeowook memainkan tepian gelasnya dengan ibu jari, kemudian menyatukan tangannya di atas meja. Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa."

Dalam hati pria itu meringis. Mengapa berbohong pada orang lain terasa lebih mudah dan dia merasa berada dalam kontrol diri yang baik. Dia mengira-ngira apakah ini karena ketakutannya pada kemampuan abnormal Jongwoon membaca pikirannya atau memang Jongwoon yang terlalu tajam dengan hal ini, namun kebohongannya pada Yeri terasa jauh lebih mudah, mengalir begitu saja tanpa terdeteksi. Amat berbeda ketika dia berhadapan dengan Jongwoon.

Tapi sejak kapan dia selalu membandingkan reaksi orang lain dengan reaksi pria itu?

Ryeowook berasumsi jika dirinya mungkin tanpa sadar merasa berada dalam status terancam ketika dia berdekatan dengan pria itu. Bisa jadi. Mengingat jika dia adalah seorang introvert dan Jongwoon seperti tak butuh banyak usaha untuk melihat kepribadiannya, hal itu membuatnya melihat Jongwoon sebagai sebuah ancaman. Dan murni karena _self_ - _defense_ , pikirannya beranjak untuk mencari solusi.

Membandingkan reaksi orang lain dan Jongwoon bisa merupakan salah satunya. Dia menganalisa kemampuan pria itu, karena dia tanpa sadar ingin memiliki benteng untuk membatasi dirinya dengan Jongwoon, jika saja dia bisa mengerti mengapa Jongwoon dapat membaca pikiran semudah dan secepat itu.

Dan entah mengapa, hal itu masih bertahan sebagai misteri.

Ѿ

Air menetes-netes dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut selembar handuk tipis di pinggangnya dan handuk lain yang dia sampirkan asal-asalan di kepalanya. Suhu kamarnya yang dingin membuatnya bergidik kedinginan, namun entah kenapa dia tak punya niatan untuk menyalakan pemanas.

Dia tergesa untuk pulang ke rumah sesaat setelah jam kantor usai, namun begitu sampai di rumah, pikirannya masih juga tidak tenang. Ryeowook memutuskan jika mandi air hangat akan membantunya untuk rileks sejenak. Dia memandang ke depan, tepat dari sudut di mana seluruh ruangan kamarnya terpapar jelas. Cahaya yang terbatas di ruangan itu mengilusikan bayangan menjadi kesan misterius, menutupi sebagian besar ruangan dengan petak-petak gelap. Tapi Ryeowook tak sepenuhnya menyadari itu semua.

Kakinya terhenti hanya dua langkah dari pintu kamar mandi. Mendadak pikirannya yang sempat tenang saat dia mandi kembali bekerja dengan kecepatan penuh. Perubahan itu membuatnya nyaris linglung sejenak. Menikmati _chaos_ yang hadir di kepalanya.

Taeyeon.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir dua tahun dia tak bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Taeyeon gadis yang manis. Sebagai adik tingkahnya terkadang memang manja, namun bukan tipikal yang sulit diatur. Justru sebaliknya, Taeyeon bisa menjadi sangat penurut di tangan Ryeowook. Mungkin Taeyeon memang naif, untuk usianya yang masih sangat muda dan keterbatasan pengalamannya, tapi bukan berarti dia tak paham dengan maksud perubahan sikap Ryeowook padanya.

Bukan salahnya jika tiap kali Ryeowook memandang matanya yang polos dia selalu teringat dengan noda kotor yang dibuat ibunya. Bukan salahnya juga jika tiap kali dia melihat sikap lembutnya, Ryeowook merasa jijik dengan ayah tirinya, pria bajingan yang berani meniduri ibunya dikala wanita itu masih bersuami. Tetapi kehadiran Taeyeon membuatnya merasa terluka. Seolah-olah dialah yang dikhianati oleh ibunya selama ini.

Rasa dingin yang melebihi sensasi suhu udara rendah musim dingin membekukannya dari dalam, sekaligus menghimpit dadanya dengan beban berat tanpa bisa dia cegah. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook membuka bibirnya, mencari udara imajiner yang sia-sia. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian sadar betapa bodohnya dia sekarang.

Lalu seolah waktu kembali berjalan, Ryeowook membuka lemarinya. Mengambil sebuah kemeja biru dan celana berbahan tebal. Dia memakai semua pakaiannya dengan ketenangan tak wajar. Saat itu, pikirannya tak lagi menimbang-nimbang apa yang dia perdebatkan sejak pagi tadi. Ryeowook telah mengambil keputusan saat dia menyambar mantelnya dari gantungan, dan tanpa peduli dengan rambutnya yang masih setengah kering, dia pergi.

Ѿ

Lonceng di pintu masuk berdenting pelan, Taeyeon dengan sigap meluncur ke depan dan tersenyum manis, menyapa pelanggan yang baru masuk.

"Selamat datang!"

Hanya ketika matanya mengenali siapa pelanggan itu, senyumnya membeku. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, sekaku wajah pria itu yang menatapnya dingin, mengacuhkannya bagai patung.

Ryeowook masih memandangnya selama beberapa detik. Cukup lama untuk menyadari perubahan yang ada pada gadis di depannya selama nyaris dua tahun belakangan. Rambutnya yang diwarnai berkilau keperakan di bawah sorotan lampu, tubuhnya yang makin terlihat mungil dalam balutan kemeja putih sederhana, rok hitam dan stoking, beserta apron yang diikatkan ke pinggangnya. Tak hanya itu, mata Ryeowook juga cukup tajam untuk menyadari keberadaan tiga anting sekaligus di telinga kanannya dan tato berlambang zodiak yang mengintip dari balik telinganya. Tapi hanya begitu saja, Ryeowook berjalan melewati gadis itu, mengambil tempat di meja paling ujung.

Taeyeon menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya berkeringat, entah sejak kapan. Dia mengikuti Ryeowook sampai ke mejanya, mengeluarkan notes kecil dan pena, bersikap profesional sesuai dengan tugasnya di tempat ini.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" Taeyeon bertanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Dua gelas cokelat hangat." pinta Ryeowook.

Taeyeon mengangguk, dia mencatatnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan pesanan anda." ujarnya seceria mungkin, berusaha terlihat tidak sekedar memalsukan senyumnya.

"Taeyeon-ah,"

Terkejut saat namanya dipanggil, Taeyeon membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, memandang Ryeowook yang kali ini balas menatapnya. Dia menampilkan ekspresi bingung ketika Ryeowook melanjutkan,

"Mintalah ijin dari manajermu, dan temani aku sebentar."

Paham dengan maksudnya, dan memang hal ini sudah dia perkirakan sebelumnya, Taeyeon tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti."

Dia pergi ke arah dapur kafe dan membuat pesanan Ryeowook sendiri. Tepat saat manajernya datang, Taeyeon mencegatnya.

"Minhyuk-ssi, boleh aku istirahat sebentar. Seorang pelanggan memintaku menemaninya. Tak akan lama, aku janji." katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Manajernya terkekeh paham. Mengerling ke arah tempat Ryeowook duduk.

"Pacarmu? Kukira kau masih bersama dengan pria bertubuh kekar itu, eh?" godanya.

"Ah, _ani_. Dia kakakku."

"Benarkah? Hei, aku tak pernah tahu kau punya kakak."

Taeyeon melesat pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tanpa banyak kata meletakkan kedua cangkir berisi cokelat panas di meja Ryeowook, dan dia sendiri mengambil kursi di depan pria itu. Ryeowook meminum cokelatnya dalam diam, Taeyeon membiarkannya seperti itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin sekali dia katakan sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih _Oppa_ mau datang." katanya dengan nada lembut.

Ryeowook memang tak menanggapinya, tapi setidaknya Taeyeon lega karena telah mengucapkan hal itu. Mendadak, pria itu menurunkan cangkirnya dan matanya menemukan mata gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menikah secepat ini?"

Sayangnya, pertanyaan itu salah satu yang juga sudah diekspektasi Taeyeon, sehingga jawabannya datang begitu cepat.

"Karena kupikir tidak ada gunanya menunda, dia juga melamarku dengan pikiran serupa."

Alis Ryeowook bertaut. "Dia usia yang bahkan belum genap 20 tahun?"

"Pernikahan itu tepat dilaksanakan di tanggal ulangtahunku."

Pria itu tidak merespon lagi.

Dalam hati Taeyeon meringis, mendapati nada yang tak sepenuhnya bersahabat dari Ryeowook. Tapi, ujarnya dalam hati, lebih baik begini ketimbang saat-saat Ryeowook tak mau berbicara dengannya sama sekali.

"Apa alasanmu tidak melanjutkan ke universitas?"

Taeyeon menatap cangkirnya seolah-olah benda itu begitu menarik buatnya saat ini.

"Kupikir Oppa sudah tahu," sahutnya dengan suara kecil. "Sejak beberapa minggu sebelum aku lulus, bisnis Appa gagal dan perusahaannya diambil alih karena hutang. Aku hanya tak ingin makin menambah beban mereka." Dia mengangkat bahu dan menambahkan, "Kukira aku juga tidak punya minat untuk kuliah."

"Sekarang kau masih di rumah?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Sudah lebih dari setahun aku tinggal sendiri. Lebih mudah begini. Maksudku, tinggal di luar dan menghidupi diriku sendiri."

Mendadak sebuah tangan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa––"

Bibir gadis itu terkunci begitu dia memandang lurus ke mata kakaknya. Ada kemarahan yang berkobar di kedua karamel itu. Kesan hangat dan ketengannya luruh sama sekali. Alis Ryeowook bertaut, memperjelas ketidaksenangannya.

"Kehancuran bajingan itu bukan berarti dia bisa menyeretmu dalam kesulitannya."

Taeyeon menganga, tak menyangka jika kali ini Ryeowook akan menyuarakan kebenciannya sebegitu terbuka. Tangan yang mencengkeram dagunya terasa memaksa, meskipun tidak menyakitinya.

"Aku tidak sudi melihatmu hidup sebagai gelandangan. Mulai besok pindahkan barang-barangmu ke rumah Kyuhyun." perintah itu tidak memberikan Taeyeon pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

Kontak mata mereka terputus saat Ryeowook berdiri, tampak puas setelah mendapat responnya. Dia meninggalkan beberapa lembar won di meja dan bergegas keluar.

" _Oppa_!" Taeyeon ikut berdiri, terlepas dari rasa bingungnya karena aksi Ryeowook, dia mengejar pria itu sampai ke pintu keluar.

Ryeowook tidak menyahut, tidak juga menoleh balik.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Cuma itu yang bisa Taeyeon katakan dari sekian banyak hal yang dia ingin Ryeowook tahu. Cuma itu yang bisa dia sampaikan, namun dia yakin Ryeowook paham dengan nada lega dan penuh terima kasih yang tersirat di baliknya.

Atau setidaknya, Ryeowook melihat senyum lebarnya yang terpantul pada pintu kaca di depan pria itu.

Ѿ

.

.

.

 _To be continue..._

Ѿ

Dua bulan lagi? Janji update cepet deh buat chapter selanjutnya. Dan... ditunggu ya manifestasi imajinasi Rin dari fantake games supercamp kemarin!

They seriously succesfully drove me crazy with those so called only 'games' but with intimacy touch that I have never seen from anyone if 'games' between males could be soooo gay! Dammit!

Review? ;)

Ѿ


	6. Chapter 6

– **Unlocked –**

 **.**

 **KRY Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

 **Summary : 'I can never captive your heart, it must be a sign to let you go.' Ryeowook tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya untuk kecelakaan 18 tahun silam yang menewaskan orangtua teman kecilnya, Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun mengalami kelumpuhan total. Ryeowook terus-menerus berusaha untuk mengurus Kyuhyun dan segala keperluannya. Namun apa jadinya jika Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook lebih dari sekedar teman kecil? Apa keputusan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Membiarkan Ryeowook terikat padanya selamanya ataukah membiarkannya bebas?**

 **.**

 **Rated : T goes to M**

 **Genre : Psychological, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Drama**

 **Diclaimer : the storyline is originally from my head, but all the characters are belong to theirselves**

 **Warning : this is** **a** **realistic-themed fanfic like i usually wrote, inspired by some manga, yaoi, typos, OOC**

 **.**

 _It's true that time plays the most part of developing feelings, but the little amount of it could also make much differences with many, many blind spots that I failed to see in order to win your heart._

 _._

Tok, tok.

Jongwoon mendongak dari laptopnya. Sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah yang tak asing mengintip dari balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka.

"Jongwoon _hyung_." panggil Ryeowook. "Keberatan untuk membatalkan jadwal lemburmu malam ini dan menemaniku minum?"

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah hari-hari penuh usaha yang dilakukan Ryeowook untuk menghindarinya sejak Jongwoon menemukannya di dapur, sampai akhirnya pria itu datang sendiri padanya. Yang dia tahu, satu jam kemudian mereka sudah duduk di depan bar. Memesan alkohol untuk diri mereka masing-masing.

Ryeowook menelungkupkan wajahnya di permukaan bar yang keras. Sadar sepenuhnya jika Jongwoon sedang memperhatikannya.

"Pesanan anda."

Sang bartender meninggalkan segelas _martini_ dan _bourbon_ di hadapan mereka. Tak sampai semenit Ryeowook sudah menandaskan _bourbon_ -nya. Cukup impresif untuk membuat pria yang lebih tua di sampingnya terkekeh.

" _Please considerate my position here if you wanna get drunk tonight_."

Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara 'huf' keras, mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadapi Jongwoon. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menantang Jongwoon untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _Well_ , Kyuhyun akan membunuhku kalau kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Ryeowook, dengan atau tanpa kesengajaan. Gelas kedua dan ketiga habis ditenggaknya tanpa jeda. Kali ini bukan impresi yang didapatkan Jongwoon, melainkan perhatian penuhnya.

" _I assure you, I can hold my liquor very well_." sahutnya. "Dan kenapa Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu? Aku lebih tua darinya. Cuma karena dia menyimpan perasaan untukku bukan berarti dia bisa semaunya."

"Ah," Jongwoon tersenyum. Ryeowook tentu bisa menahan alkohol dengan baik, tapi efek dari alkohol itu sendiri di luar dari kontrol tubuhnya. _Ini akan menjadi malam yang menarik_ , batinnya.

"Kau sengaja, kan, mengatakan hal itu di ruang baca?" tuduh Ryeowook.

Jongwoon memandangnya tanpa ragu, mengangguk. "Hmm, kukira memang itu tujuanku."

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan urusan orang lain pada tempatnya?" desisnya, kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Kau tak pernah tahu keadaannya."

" _And you think you've got the whole picture already_?"

Kali ini Ryeowook tak menjawab.

" _You surely are clueless, right_?"

Memegang gelasnya erat-erat, Ryeowook menghela napas. " _No, I don't think I'm that clueless_. Aku tahu dia menyimpan perasaan buatku. Aku tidak buta. _I mean, I act like a doting brother to him, but the way he looks back at me just... entirely different thing_."

Jongwoon tertawa kecil. Alkohol tentunya membuat kata-kata itu meluncur lebih mudah dari pada biasanya. Dia menghabiskan gelas _martini_ pertamanya dan berujar, "Kukira kau menghindariku karena tak mau terlalu jauh 'kubaca', hmm?"

"Terkadang kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang perhatian, tapi di lain waktu kau juga keterlaluan, Jongwoon _hyung_." komentar Ryeowook sinis.

"Begitukah?"

" _Does anyone ever say to you that your behavior is quite scary_?"

" _I guess I have ever heard it somewhere_." jawab Jongwoon, sama sekali tak terdengar merasa tersinggung. "Kau bisa mengatakan dengan jujur tentang apa yang kau rasakan, Ryeowook-ssi. Kenapa harus selalu tertutup?"

"Sifatku, kukira." Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. Pada gelasnya yang kelima, kepalanya mulai terasa dipenuhi awan, panas dan tak terkontrol. Seolah-olah pikirannya mau menguap dan lepas. Dia tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan tembok pembatasnya hilang perlahan-lahan. "Apa aku sebegitu mudahnya dibaca?"

"Ya dan tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Jongwoon tak lagi tersenyum sekarang. Dia meneliti penampilan pria di sampingnya dengan seksama. Pipinya yang memerah, matanya yang sayu, tubuh femininnya, bahkan surainya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya sudah bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah saat jemarinya bersentuhan langsung dengan rambut coklat Ryeowook. Menyingkirkannya agar dia bisa memandangnya lebih baik. Ryeowook tak menghindar dari kontak itu, dia hanya duduk diam, tanpa memberikan reaksi apapun.

Sesaat Jongwoon tertegun dengan apa yang berada di depan matanya. Wajah itu bebas dari kesan kakunya, atau senyumnya yang kadang nampak terlalu profesional. Tatapan matanya jujur, tanpa kenal batas-batas emosi. Fitur wajah Ryeowook terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki, namun rahangnya terbentuk dengan bagus, menampilkan kesan maskulin di satu sisi. Bibirnya segaris dengan bentuk apel, begitu juga warnanya. Dalam hati Jongwoon memuji pria itu diam-diam. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, dia yakin ada banyak pria homoseksual di luar sana yang bersedia berada di tempatnya sekarang ini.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Jongwoon malah bertanya balik. " _Are you gay_ , Ryeowook-ssi?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahunya. " _I don't know_."

" _Never think about it or even haven't tried dating once_?" sisi penasaran Jongwoon muncul.

" _Both_." jawab Ryeowook blak-blakan.

Ketika ide itu muncul di kepalanya, Jongwoon tak ambil pusing untuk ingin segera mencoba. Jadi dengan berani dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryeowook, berbisik seduktif, " _Wanna figure it out_?"

Dan sebelum jawaban itu datang, bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan. Ryeowook tak punya kesempatan untuk menolak saat tangan Jongwoon memaksa kepalanya untuk tetap berada di tempat, sebelum pria itu memperdalam ciumannya.

Sensasinya terasa menggelitik, dan sesungguhnya, Ryeowook tak terlalu keberatan dengan aksi mendadak itu. Meski agak aneh saat menyadari jika ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang pria, namun Ryeowook tak sedikitpun memberikan perlawanan. Dia ragu jika alkohol lah yang mengambil alih fungsi berpikirnya saat dia melingkarkan tangan di leher Jongwoon. Ryeowook merasa dia mengingat setiap detiknya dengan baik, dan dia tahu apa yang dia inginkan di sini. Perasaan ini begitu baru untuk dicicipinya, namun juga begitu adiktif.

Saat ciuman itu berpindah ke pipinya, terus menurun ke lehernya, kini dia cukup yakin jawaban apa yang dia punya.

" _I think I'm gay_... _now_." katanya sembari tertawa kecil.

Ѿ

"Jongwoon _hyung_?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika kedatangan Jongwoon malam itu sudah begitu larut. Namun ketika dia melihat jika Jongwoon menggendong Ryeowook di tangannya, keterkejutannya jauh lebih besar. "Ryeowook _hyung_!"

Jongwoon menurunkan tubuh Ryeowook di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Pria itu mendesah keras.

"Maaf menganggumu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Kami minum, dan dia mabuk. Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Kyuhyun memandang pria itu dengan aneh, kemudian menggeleng. "Ryeowook _hyung_ jarang menyentuh alkohol."

" _He was blabbering about his sister, and his family_." terang Jongwoon.

Pemahaman tertera jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. "Oh. _I see_."

"Dan maaf saja, Kyu, bukan ideku untuk membuatnya semabuk ini."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Jongwoon tersenyum misterius, setengah menyembunyikan seringainya. "Tak apa. Lagipula aku mendapat obrolan menarik malam ini. Selamat malam." Dia menarik diri untuk pulang sebelum Kyuhyun sadar akan maksud kata-katanya.

Ѿ

Begitu menurunkan Ryeowook di kasurnya, Kyuhyun menemukan jika suhu badan pria itu agak terlalu panas untuk ukuran normal. Tetapi saat Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya di dahi Ryeowook, tidak terasa ada tanda-tanda demam sama sekali. Meski begitu tubuh Ryeowook berkeringat cukup banyak sampai merembes di kemejanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Dia mengambil selembar kemeja lain di lemari Ryeowook, memilihnya asal-asalan sebelum akhirnya dia melucuti kancing kemeja pria yang lebih tua darinya itu satu persatu. Dia melepasnya dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak membangunkan Ryeowook dengan gerakannya. Tanpa merasa terganggu sedikit pun melihat Ryeowook setengah telanjang, dia mengambil kemeja yang baru, memakaikannya dengan sama pelan. nyaris berhasil dengan pekerjaannya, mendadak tangannya tertahan ketika dia sedang mengancingkan dua kancing terakhir.

"Kyu?"

" _Ne_ , _Hyung_. Aku di sini."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa jika pria itu jadi terlihat kembali ke masa kanak-kanaknya. Begitu jujur dengan segala tingkahnya dan manis. Dia balas tersenyum, menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Ryeowook untuk mengelusnya pelan.

"Kyu, aku gay."

Tangan Kyuhyun membeku. Bersamaan dengan pernyataan tak terduga itu, matanya menatap tepat ke mata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, memompa adrenalin ke dalam darahnya.

Apa maksudnya?

Apa yang Ryeowook inginkan dengan memberitahu Kyuhyun hal ini?

" _Hyung_ , kau mabuk." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menanggapinya selogis mungkin. Benar, yang ada di depannya ini adalah seseorang yang sedang mabuk berat. Belum tentu Ryeowook akan ingat dengan apa yang dia katakan sekarang. Tapi tetap saja...

Dari mana asalnya pengakuan ini? Apa yang mendasarinya?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Mm... tadi, Jongwoon _hyung_ bertanya." jawab Ryeowook dengan pandangan tak fokus. Suaranya parau dan terdengar mengambang. "Apakah aku gay atau bukan."

 _Damn him_ , kutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Apa maunya Jongwoon membawa-bawa topik itu pada Ryeowook?

"Lalu... Jongwoon _hyung_ menciumku. Dan..."

"Dan?" Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk melanjutkan dengan suara kaku.

"Kukira aku menyukainya." Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. "Aneh bukan, Kyu? Oh ya, aku juga tahu kau gay."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Aku biseksual, _Hyung_." Menolak untuk membicarakan isu itu lebih lanjut, dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Ryeowook, kemudian mengelus kepalanya sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Kau lelah, _Hyung_. Ada banyak hal yang kau pikirkan. Istirahatlah."

Ryeowook tak lagi menjawab. Matanya sudah mulai memejam. Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamarnya diam-diam. Begitu pintu di belakangnya tertutup dengan suara teredam, suara hatinya yang pecah berkeping-keping terdengar lebih jelas dibanding apapun.

Ѿ

"Uuh,"

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan, memandang langit-langit berwarna pucat di atasnya. Sinar matahari terasa menyilaukan saat dia mencoba untuk duduk dan mengubah posisi, memblokir cahaya ke wajahnya. Namun begitu kepalanya diangkat dari bantal, Ryeowook kembali terhuyung ke kasur. Rasa sakit yang setara dengan pukulan godam membuatnya mengerang keras-keras. _Hangover_ membantunya untuk sedikit mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

Taeyeon di kafe. Kantor. Jongwoon. Bar. Bergelas-gelas _bourbon_. Dan setelah itu ingatannya membuyar.

Tapi... Tunggu dulu!

Tangannya melayang ke bibirnya. Samar-samar masih bisa merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah. Seolah masih ada bibir lain yang menempel di bibirnya. Seolah ciuman itu terasa nyata.

Wajahnya memerah. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan serentetan kata-kata umpatan keluar. Kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh? Dia memang punya _alcohol_ _resistance_ yang baik, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa mengontrol dirinya sama baiknya saat berada dalam pengaruh substansi itu. Dan kalau ingatannya memang benar, siapa yang diciumnya semalam? Dia tak bisa memanggil gambaran wajah siapapun.

Baru ketika Ryeowook melihat kemeja lengan panjang yang dipakainya sekarang, dia menyadari jika itu sama sekali bukan apa yang dikenakannya kemarin.

 _Kyuhyun_ , pikirnya.

Baru kemudian pikirannya menyambungkan segalanya. Dia mabuk semalam, dan ditemani seorang pria. Kemudian dia pulang dengan kesadaran tipis, digantikan bajunya oleh pria yang lain. Kemudian ciuman yang hanya terasa seperti mimpi, tetapi dia punya firasat jika itu nyata. Ryeowook merasa tak suka dengan ke mana arah kesimpulannya berlanjut. Berarti ciuman itu kemungkinan terjadi bersama dua orang. Dan keduanya bukan tipe orang yang akan membuat Ryeowook merasa tetap santai setelah menjalani _one night stand_.

"Aku merasa aku tak ingin tahu." dia bergumam putus asa.

Ѿ

Dalam kurun waktu setengah jam, Ryeowook sudah berada di meja dapur. Duduk lemas seperti orang tak bernyawa berhubung _hangover_ belum juga selesai menyiksanya.

"Kau mau secangkir teh hangat, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun menawarkan.

Ryeowook mengangguk tak kentara. "Kalau tidak merepotkanmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, mengacak rambut _hyung_ -nya dengan satu tangan. "Tentu saja tidak."

Begitu Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, Ryeowook mencuri pandang ke arah pria itu. Memperhatikan gerakannya, ekspresinya, dan bahasa tubuhnya. Tidak ada hal yang terlihat keluar dari kebiasaan dari sosok Kyuhyun pagi ini.

Ryeowook sesungguhnya sudah meragukan jika ciumannya semalam terjadi antara dia dan Kyuhyun begitu Kyuhyun menyapanya pagi ini. Tidak mungkin pria itu bisa mempertahankan sikap tenangnya setelah kejadian semacam itu. Atau ini hanya spekulasi Ryeowook saja? Mengingat jika dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan padanya?

Sejujurnya, isi kepalanya benar-benar berantakan sekarang.

Begitu tehnya datang, keduanya meminumnya perlahan dan dalam diam. Sebelum Ryeowook yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Kyu?"

"Ya?"

Ryeowook memandangnya, agak ragu untuk melanjutkan. Sebenarnya dia harus mengakui jika sikapnya terlalu gegabah ketika meminta Taeyeon pindah ke mansion milik Kyuhyun hari ini. Dia bahkan belum mendiskusikannya dengan Kyuhyun, selaku pemilik rumah. Tapi, pikir Ryeowook simpel, jika Kyuhyun menolak pun, dia sendiri punya cukup uang untuk membelikan gadis itu sebuah apartemen sederhana. Tidak banyak yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Aku meminta Taeyeon untuk pindah ke sini."

Kyuhyun menurunkan cangkirnya dengan cepat. Menatap mata Ryeowook yang bersungguh-sungguh. _Kemajuan_ , pikirnya otomatis.

"Aku mengira apa kau keberatan dengan ini? Yah, aku harusnya meminta izinmu dulu, memang. Tapi tak apa, Kyu. Kau tak usah memaksakan untuk setuju karena–-"

"Kapan?"

"Hah?"

"Kapan Taeyeon akan pindah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bersemangat.

"Erm, kukatakan untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya hari ini."

Kyuhyun hampir saja menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, _Hyung_ , coba saja kau katakan satu minggu lagi. Setidaknya aku bisa mendekor ulang kamar untuk Taeng atau apa."

Ryeowook tertawa. "Kau tidak kelihatan keberatan sama sekali."

"Haruskah?" Kyuhyun geli. "Dia sudah seperti keluargaku. Aku justru senang kalau dia mau tinggal di sini juga."

Ryeowook meraih tangan pria itu secara refleks. "Terima kasih, Kyu."

Dada Kyuhyun langsung merasakan sengatan dari kontak singkat itu. Dan dia mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk mengabaikannya.

"Keberatan kalau aku bertanya alasannya?" ucap Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Ryeowook nampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab. "Aku tak pernah tau keluargaku kesulitan sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tak pernah ambil pusing dengan bisnis keluargaku, kau tahu itu. Dan aku memang bersikap apatis dengan semua dampaknya."

"Termasuk dampak yang terjadi pada Taeyeon?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, mendesah. "Dia tak akan pernah datang kepadaku meskipun dia kesulitan."

Kyuhyun meringis mendengarnya. Jelas saja tidak. Taeyeon tak akan mengambil resiko untuk membuat kakaknya makin menjauh.

"Dia semakin mandiri sekarang." Ryeowook mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

Dia menggumam letih. "Aku tidak seharusnya lari darinya, kan, Kyu?"

Bibir Kyuhyun terangat, membentuk senyum tipis yang lembut. "Tidak. Sudah waktunya kau menghadapinya baik-baik. Lagi pula, dia akan mengerti, _Hyung_. Cobalah pelan-pelan."

Kyuhyun mengerti. Taeyeon mengerti. Ryeowook menyurukkan kepalanya di meja. Nampaknya justru dia sendiri yang tidak mengerti dengan dirinya.

"Kyu," panggilnya lirih.

"Hmm?"

Ryeowook nyaris, nyaris saja ingin menelan kembali pertanyaan itu, ketika rasa ingin tahunya bergerak lebih cepat untuk mendorong kata-kata itu keluar. "Apa semalam aku mengatakan hal aneh?"

Begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang serta merta menghindari pandangannya dan terlihat menegang, dia tahu itu kata kunci yang tepat. Sekarang Ryeowook berada di ambang jalan bercabang, antara takut dan masih penasaran. Detak jantungnya kian meningkat ketika dia masih setia menunggui jawabannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau mabuk berat. Itu bukan hal besar kalau kau mengatakan hal-hal aneh." tukas Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, katakan saja." paksa Ryeowook. Pikirannya mengatakan ini cukup buruk sampai-sampai Kyuhyun begitu ingin menutupinya.

"Aku akan melihat kamar yang cocok untuk Taeyeon, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memotong topik itu sama sekali, sebelum dia kehilangan tekadnya untuk bersikap 'baik-baik saja' setelah kejadian semalam.

Namun Ryeowook bergerak lebih cepat dari yang dia duga. Pria bertubuh mungil itu sudah memblokir jalan keluarnya dari ruangnya dengan langkah-langkah gesit. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepanikan.

"Kyu, tolong, apapun itu, aku tahu itu buruk. Tapi ini hakku untuk tahu apa yang sudah terjadi!"

Kyuhyun berdecih keras. Tanpa diduga, dia menarik tangan Ryeowook. Cukup keras untuk membuat pria itu jatuh tanpa beban ke dadanya.

"Kau benar-benar menguji sejauh mana aku bisa bertahan dengan sikapmu itu, kan?" dia bergumam dengan muram sebelum melakukan aksi nekatnya.

Belum sempat Ryeowook paham dengan apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun menangkap wajahnya dan mendongakkannya dengan paksa. Menciumnya dalam satu gerakan. Mata Ryeowook melebar. Keterkejutkan berbayang di ekspresinya selama sekian detik. Bukan cuma tindakan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terkejut, tapi perasaan asing yang sekaligus familiar ketika seseorang menciumnya membuatnya syok. Dia tak ingin merasa begini. Tapi dia juga merasa nyaman pada saat bersamaan.

Bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya penuh emosi. Luapan perasaan yang tertahan sejak semalam. Kekecewaan yang dia rasakan terhadap pengakuan Ryeowook.

" _Lalu... Jongwoon hyung menciumku. Dan..."_

" _Dan?"_

" _Kukira aku menyukainya."_

Saat bibir mereka terpisah, napas tersengal keduanya berbaur menjadi satu. Ryeowook menatap tepat ke iris gelap Kyuhyun. Mencari jawaban yang sesungguhnya tak lagi dibutuhkannya di sana.

"Untuk apa... kau menciumku?"

Mata Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa emosi, seolah jelas-jelas berkata jika hal itu sudah jelas. Ryeowook setengah mengira jika Kyuhyun tak akan menjawabnya sama sekali saat suara bass pria itu membuktikan yang sebaliknya.

"Kau mengatakan kau seorang gay, karena kau mencium Jongwoon semalam." Kyuhyun berkata dingin. "Kukira yang barusan sudah cukup untuk mengingatkanmu." Kemudian dia meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih termangu begitu saja.

Ryeowook menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, meremas beberapa helai rambutnya dengan frustasi ketika tetap saja tak satu pun ingatan tentang semalam hadir di benaknya. "Ah, _shit_!"

Ѿ

Atmosfir asing penuh ketidaknyamanan dan agresi tertahan menyapanya begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya lagi di rumah Kyuhyun. Taeyeon tercengang dengan perubahan itu.

Kakaknya berdiri untuk menyambutnya dengan bahasa tubuh yang kaku, seperti biasa. Tetapi Kyuhyun... Wajahnya diliputi aura muram yang tak wajar. Terlihat jelas jika keduanya menghindari kontak mata antara satu sama lain. Bahkan siapapun akan langsung sadar jika entah Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak bicara lebih dari yang seharusnya. Kyuhyun bahkan hanya tersenyum minta maaf saat dia menolak mengantar Taeyeon ke kamarnya. Gadis itu merasakan rasa bersalah yang perlahan muncul ketika dia mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang mengantarnya.

" _Oppa_ ," katanya, tak tahan lagi ingin bertanya. "Apa Kyuhyun _oppa_ tak setuju jika aku pindah ke sini? Apa tidak seharusnya aku tetap tinggal di tempatku yang lama saja?"

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Tak paham bagaimana harus menjelaskan tentang pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana pun, mustahil ada orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat jika mereka sedang berada dalam perang dingin.

"Bukan tentang itu." sahut Ryeowook singkat. "Aku dan Kyuhyun sedang... terlibat kesalahpahaman kecil. Jangan khawatirkan soal ini."

" _Jinjja_?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" Ryeowook bertanya balik.

Taeyeon membiarkan observasinya berjalan sejenak, lalu menggeleng. Tetapi dia menundukkan kepalanya sesaat setelahnya, tak habis pikir dengan kesalahpahaman macam apa yang bisa terjadi di antara kedua oppa-nya. Mereka berdua jarang sekali bertengkar sejak kecil.

Mendadak dirasakannya sentuhan ringan di pipi kirinya, Taeyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan jemari Ryeowook menyibak sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Aku suka anting-antingmu." komentar Ryeowook pelan. "Meskipun aku tak menyangka aksesoris semacam ini akan cocok denganmu. Atau kau memang sedang dalam masa membangkang belakangan ini? Keluar dari rumah dan semacamnya?"

Mendapati kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut Ryeowook sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Taeyeon dengan gugup memegang lehernya.

"Ah, ini bukan soal membangkang, _Oppa_. Aku tidak keluar dari rumah karena alasan itu." jawabnya jujur. "Cuma sekedar mengganti penampilan."

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan senyum yang hadir di wajahnya. "Aku tahu kau memang bukan yang tipe seperti itu." Dia merasa jauh lebih baik ketika mengonfirmasi jika adiknya masih sama seperti dulu.

Melihat Ryeowook yang sepenuhnya baik-baik saja, Taeyeon menyimpulkan mungkin pertengkaran antara teman serumah seperti yang terjadi di antara mereka sudah menjadi hal yang umum. Hampir sama dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi pada pasangan-pasangan yang sudah menikah. Tetapi membayangkan persamaan antara kakaknya dan Kyuhyun dengan pasangan rumah tangga membuatnya geli sendiri.

Taeyeon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Dan dia memang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak kemarin malam. Semalaman tak bisa tidur hanya karena dia takut untuk terbangun dan ternyata Ryeowook tak pernah muncul di tempat kerjanya dan menawarkannya tinggal bersama. Gadis itu masih berpikir jika perubahan mendadak ini terlalu sulit untuk diterima sebagai kenyataan.

"Mau makan malam di luar setelah ini, Taeng-goo?"

Mata Taeyeon berbinar mendengar tawaran itu, apalagi dengan panggilan kesayangan lama yang digunakan lagi oleh Ryeowook setelah sekian lama.

 _Ah, jika ini cuma mimpi, ini akan jadi mimpi terburukku selama 19 tahun_ , batinnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Tapi bagaimanapun, Ryeowook masih tetap berdiri di sana, mengajaknya makan malam dengan suara lembut. Taeyeon mengangguk dengan antusias, sebelum melempar dirinya untuk memeluk Ryeowook. Pelukan itu sungguh terasa nyata. Kakaknya benar-benar bukan rekaan dari mimpinya belaka. Dan Taeyeon memutuskan, sekalipun ini semua hanya mimpi, mungkin ini tidak buruk sama sekali. Selama Ryeowook kembali padanya.

" _Gomawo_ , _Oppa_!"

Ѿ

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Membiarkan posisinya bertahan selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya dia berbaring terlentang, memandangi pendar cahaya dari lampu kamarnya. Rumah itu terasa sepi begitu Taeyeon dan Ryeowook pergi untuk makan malam, dengan janji manis gadis itu untuk membawakan Kyuhyun sesuatu sepulangnya nanti. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Rasa sepinya tak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan di rumah. Rasa sepi itu berasal dari perasaannya sendiri.

Memendam perasaan kepada seseorang yang begitu dekat namun tak akan pernah bisa kau sentuh tentunya menjadi satu siksaan tersendiri. Membuatnya cocok untuk menyandang status masokis setelah sanggup bertahan selama ini mencintai sahabatnya sendiri tapi tak pernah mau mengakui.

Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir jika hidupnya bisa menjadi begini sulit.

Ryeowook tak akan menghindar, apalagi membencinya meskipun dia mengakui segalanya. Jika dari sekian banyak orang, dia harus melabuhkan cinta pertamanya pada pria itu. Seorang sahabat yang sudah lima tahun hidup bersamanya dan menemani masa kecilnya. Seseorang yang harusnya sudah dia miliki walaupun tak dibutuhkan pernyataan cinta. Oleh sebab itu dia tak pernah memikirkan mengenai pengakuan tentang perasaannya.

Dia cukup puas ketika dia tahu ke mana Ryeowook akan pulang setiap harinya. Dia cukup senang saat pria itu merawatnya ketika dia di rumah pada akhir pekan. Dia menyukai diskusi mereka tentang pekerjaan dan banyak hal lainnya. Dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membebaskan Ryeowook dari rasa bersalahnya terhadap kematian orangtuanya. Dia pikir hidupnya sudah lengkap, sempurna, sampai tadi malam.

Dia tak pernah memikirkan setitik saja kemungkinan bagaimana perasaannya bakal bereaksi jika Ryeowook mungkin memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai. Meninggalkan rumah ini suatu hari nanti jika dia berkeluarga. Atau pindah untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya kalaupun Ryeowook memang gay, seperti yang dia katakan.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya karena rasa tidak sukanya dengan pemikiran itu. Bukankah dia sendiri yang ingin Ryeowook bebas? Tapi kalau begitu, apa maksudnya dia mencium pria itu tadi pagi jika bukan untuk memberi sinyal langsung kalau Kyuhyun tak rela ada seseorang yang merebut 'Ryeowook-nya'. Sejak kapan dirinya menjadi penuh kontradiksi begini?

Kyuhyun berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi.

Bukan cintanya yang penting di sini. Tapi apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkan oleh Ryeowook lah yang akan menjadi keputusannya.

Dia menarik napas beberapa kali.

" _I'm such a child, to not be able to wrap up my mind about this matter_." sungutnya.

Ѿ

Hari Senin berjalan begitu cepat dan, untungnya, tanpa kejadian apapun setelah akhir pekan penuh masalah yang dilewati oleh Ryeowook. Pekerjaannya tidak memberikan kejutan tambahan untuk hidupnya, itu berita baik. Tapi kembali menjalani rutinitas setelah semua yang terjadi nampaknya butuh penyesuaian yang ekstra.

Tangannya siap untuk menekan tombol penutup pintu lift saat sebuah teriakan nyaring mengganggu.

"Tunggu!"

Lee Donghae merangsek masuk ke dalam lift dengan buru-buru, sebelum akhirnya pintu itu berhasil tertutup. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Ryeowook, terengah-engah.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Donghae-ssi." Seorang karyawati dari barisan belakang tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh senyuman teman-temannya. Kentara sekali mereka menikmati pemandangan pria yang menjadi staf IT itu nyengir sambil bersimbah keringat di hadapan mereka.

"Tak masalah, sepadan dengan usahanya." dia membalas santai, tak peduli apakah mereka mengerti maksudnya atau tidak.

Ryeowook memukul kepala Donghae pelan. "Hentikan aksi tebar pesonamu."

"Aw! Astaga, Ryeowook-ah, kau tega sekali, sih. Tahu tidak aku mengejar lift ini demi kau?"

Wanita-wanita di barisan belakang terkikik. Jelas menganggap godaan Donghae kepada sesama pria merupakan hal yang lucu ketimbang tidak pantas.

Lift itu berdenting terbuka, menandakan jika mereka sudah berada di lantai dasar.

"Apa kau butuhkan dariku?" ujar Ryeowook acuh.

"Selalu tanpa basa-basi, eh?" ejek Donghae.

Ryeowook memandanginya lelah. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di kafetaria saja?"

Ѿ

"Ikut kencan buta? Aku?" Ryeowook memandang Donghae seolah pria itu berkepala dua atau semacamnya.

Donghae meringis. "Ini emergensi, kuyakinkan kau. Hanya karena kekurangan orang saja."

Ryeowook ragu-ragu. Kencan buta memang bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, berhubung Donghae pernah memintanya mengikuti acara serupa beberapa kali sejak mereka masih kuliah. Tapi tetap saja, berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya bukan kesukaannya sama sekali.

"Kau memangnya seputus asa itu untuk mencari pasangan?" Ryeowook memberinya pandangan antara kasihan dan mengejek.

Donghae nyengir. "Ini masalah tantangannya. Dan, hey, jangan tatap aku begitu!"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun!"

"Dengarkan aku untuk sejam kedepan." ucap Ryeowook.

Dan selanjutnya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayakan rahasianya kepada Donghae dengan menceritakan kejadian akhir minggu lalu pada pria itu. Lengkap tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat. Mengakhirinya dengan napas panjang yang terlihat bukan seperti dirinya dan Donghae yang tersenyum-senyum penuh makna.

"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu lamban untuk menyadari jika kau gay."

"Brengsek." Ryeowook hampir meninju temannya itu karena komentar pertamanya. Donghae terbahak tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tapi setidaknya kau paham jika Kyuhyun melakukannya karena cemburu, kan?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook bersungut. "Kau pikir aku sebegitu tidak sensitifnya?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Wow. Aku hanya tak menyangka kau bisa sangat terbuka untuk masalah ini. Termasuk reaksimu."

Antara ingin membalas dengan kata-kata pedas dan terlalu letih untuk berargumen, Ryeowook akhirnya memilih tak merespon.

"Dan aku takjub kau membiarkan orang yang cukup asing melewatkan waktu bersamamu begitu. Bahkan kau yang mengajaknya duluan."

"Sepertinya aku agak kurang orientasi saat itu." kata Ryeowook muram, mengingat pilihannya untuk mengajak Jongwoon pergi minum dan membuat banyak hal berantakan hanya dalam kurun waktu 24 jam setelahnya. Tentu, pikirnya, itu merupakan pilihan yang terburuk.

"Dia, kan, pria yang kau ceritakan kemarin?" tanya Donghae dengan nada mengkonfirmasi.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, bingung. "Apa?"

"Orang yang kau ceritakan soal tidak bisa membaca kepribadiannya dan semacam itulah."

"Oh,"

"Benar?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku mungkin didorong rasa penasaran juga."

"Dia cukup berani, dan yah, gila. Menurutku pribadi saja. Aku sendiri seringkali penasaran dengan orientasi seksualmu, tapi aku tak akan berani bereskperimen begitu. Mabuk atau tidak. Atau, hey, kaupikir dia juga melakukannya secara tidak sadar?" mata Donghae membulat dengan kemungkinan itu.

Ryeowook menimbang-nimbang, namun akhirnya menggeleng. "Seingatku dia malah lebih banyak bicara ketimbang minum."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Ryeowook kembali berbicara.

"Yang tidak pernah aku pahami adalah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan maksudnya dengan mengorek tentang pribadiku." keluh Ryeowook, dia mengerang terang-terangan. "Itu membuatku frustasi. Itu juga sebabnya aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu karena aku sudah lelah untuk mencoba memecahkannya sendiri."

"Hmm," Donghae kelihatan berpikir. "Ryeowook-ah, bagaimana ciri-ciri pria itu?"

"Tingginya antara Kyuhyun dan aku. Rambut hitam agak berantakan. Matanya sipit, dan bibirnya tipis. Dia jarang berekspresi. Dan ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu?" Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Yah, bicara tentang masalahmu dan dia... Pria itu tepat berada di samping pintu utama kantor, jelas menunggumu, aku bertaruh. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya saja?" Donghae tersenyum lebar. Mengedik ke jendela besar di samping mereka.

Kepala Ryeowook otomatis terjulur panik untuk melihat, lalu begitu objek yang dicarinya ketemu, dia mengerang sekali lagi. Dia punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Tak pernah ada hal baik yang terjadi sejauh pertemuannya dengan Jongwoon dari waktu ke waktu.

"Oh, Tuhan... Apa maunya dia di sini?"

Ѿ

Ryeowook, yang menolak untuk menjadi pengecut dan menghindar, menemui Jongwoon meskipun diliputi perasaan gelisah. Dia merasa kegelisahannya ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan fakta jika Jongwoon telah menciumnya. Tidak. Pikirannya berkata jika ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya gelisah, bahkan kalau memungkinkan, ingin menghilang saat itu juga dari hadapan Jongwoon. Hal konyol yang tidak bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

"Jongwoon _hyung_." sapanya. Dia sengaja mengatur agar suaranya tidak terdengar berbeda.

Pria itu berdiri tepat di samping pintu masuk ke lobi kantor. Pakaian yang dikenakannya jelas pakaian kantor, yang menandakan jika dia juga baru saja selesai dengan jam kerjanya. Kecuali dengan ciri khas dasi yang sudah menghilang dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang dilepaskan. Ciri khas yang sungguh, meskipun Ryeowook enggan mengakui, membuat Jongwoon terlihat sangat atraktif.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jongwoon, wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Memblokir usaha Ryeowook untuk melihat apa tujuannya datang kemari.

"Sudah." Untuk sepersekian detik Ryeowook nyaris nekat ingin membuat suaranya terdengar seperti menggerutu, tapi membatalkannya. Akan sangat tidak dewasa jika bersikap seperti itu, bagaimanapun frustasinya dia terhadap Jongwoon. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan kesadaran jika Jongwoon sudah banyak melihat sisi dirinya yang bebas ketika mabuk.

"Ada keperluan apa _Hyung_ ke sini?"

"Menjemputmu, kukira." Tanpa beban Jongwoon berjalan mendahuluinya ke arah parkiran.

Ryeowook mengikuti langkahnya dengan cepat. "Ada apa? Permintaan Kyuhyun?" Dia sungguh meragukan jika Kyuhyun akan menghubungi Jongwoon setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Dan benar saja, Jongwoon menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Ryeowook memantapkan tekadnya untuk tidak menyerah begitu saja. Sulit memang untuk membuat Jongwoon bicara, tapi dia ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana dia bisa mencoba.

Jongwoon tak menjawabnya. Tentu pria itu punya kadar keras kepala yang lebih besar dari Ryeowook sendiri. Kesabaran Ryeowook menipis dengan cepat saat dia diacuhkan seperti itu. Kali ini dia membuang segala sopan santun dan kontrol diri yang dimilikinya, tangannya menangkap lengan Jongwoon. Memaksa pria itu untuk berhenti secara instan saat tarikannya berubah menjadi cengkeraman keras.

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu." katanya tajam. Ryeowook sepenuhnya sadar jika saat ini tidak ada serang pun di sekeliling mereka, jadi jika dia memang harus menahan Jongwoon sampai pria itu mau bicara... _Then so be it!_

Ryeowook berusaha bersikap mengintimidasi saat Jongwoon membalikkan badannya. Namun dia tak menduga jika pria itu akan berbalik, dan memandangnya langsung dengan seringai asing yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sama sekali. Mereka sama-sama menatap tepat ke mata masing-masing. Sampai kemudian Jongwoon mengeluarkan tawa pelan.

"Astaga, aku hanya berusaha bersikap sewajarnya, Ryeowook-ah."

"Bersikap wajar apa? _Hyung_ , tidak ada yang wajar sejak kau mendadak muncul yang bilang mau menjemputku." desis Ryeowook kesal.

Jongwoon memegang punggung tangan Ryeowook yang masih menahan lengannya, melepaskannya dengan perlahan.

"Kukira kau hanya lupa, Ryeowook-ah." kata Jongwoon ringan. "Aku berada di sini karena bersikap sewajarnya seorang kekasih yang ingin mengantarmu pulang."

Mata Ryeowook melebar. Mendadak tubuhnya mengambil jarak dari Jongwoon dengan berusaha mundur dan menjauh, hanya saja tidak berhasil karena tangannya yang gantian tertahan oleh pria itu.

" _What on earth are you talking about_?" bisiknya bingung.

Jongwoon lagi-lagi mengeluarkan seringainya, seolah tahu jika Ryeowook akan bereaksi tepat seperti itu. Dia menikmati setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Ryeowook. Bagaimana pria itu kehilangan kesabaran olehnya. Bagaimana kekagetan menyapu wajahnya. Bagaimana dia bereaksi dengan kabar yang baru saja Jongwoon sampaikan. Semuanya mudah sekali diprediksi, tapi sekaligus menyenangkan untuk disaksikan secara langsung.

Jongwoon memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan tenang, tetapi mengandung kesan menggoda. Kemudian menjawabnya, " _Well_ , kau juga nampaknya lupa dengan bagian di mana aku memintamu untuk berkencan denganku dan kau menyetujuinya malam itu di bar."

Ѿ

.

.

.

 _To be continue..._

Ѿ

Seneng kan? Update cepet plus banyak bertebaran otp!

Anggap aja ini bayarannya karena udah nunggu lama untuk chapter yang gak ada apa-apanya kemarin. Well, i did feel guilty loh karena kelamaan update.

Btw, maaf karena percakapan yewook banyak bahasa inggrisnya, lebih seru aja kedengerannya, karena pas dijadiin bahasa indo suka ada yang gak klik gitu partnya. Coba google translate deh kalo memang kurang paham ;)

Rin banyak dapet review tentang diksi yang berubah anyway, entah ke arah yang lebih baik atau enggak haha. Tapi karena sulit buat bikin diksi kayak dulu, akhirnya Rin memutuskan buat bikin masalah di antara mereka lebih complicated aja ketimbang perbaikin diksi /slapped

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review kemarin~ mind to drop your thoughts again? ^^

Ѿ


	7. Chapter 7

– **Unlocked –**

 **.**

 **KRY Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

 **Summary : 'I can never captive your heart, it must be a sign to let you go.' Ryeowook tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya untuk kecelakaan 18 tahun silam yang menewaskan orangtua teman kecilnya, Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun mengalami kelumpuhan total. Ryeowook terus-menerus berusaha untuk mengurus Kyuhyun dan segala keperluannya. Namun apa jadinya jika Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook lebih dari sekedar teman kecil? Apa keputusan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Membiarkan Ryeowook terikat padanya selamanya ataukah membiarkannya bebas?**

 **.**

 **Rated : T goes to M**

 **Genre : Psychological, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Drama**

 **Diclaimer : the storyline is originally from my head, but all the characters are belong to theirselves**

 **Warning : this is** **a** **realistic-themed fanfic like i usually wrote, inspired by some manga, yaoi, typos, OOC**

 **.**

 _It's true that time plays the most part of developing feelings, but the little amount of it could also make much differences with many, many blind spots that I failed to see in order to win your heart._

 _._

Kencan buta itu berjalan dengan sangat––sangat lambat. Dimulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, dari empat orang pria yang datang, Ryeowook mungkin satu-satunya orang yang rutin mengecek jam tangannya semenit sekali karena tiga orang pria lainnya sudah sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Hanya dia yang masih menunggu pasangannya untuk datang. Dan mengingat jika _mood_ -nya sedang berantakan, Ryeowook tak yakin jika dia punya cukup kesabaran untuk menunggui seorang wanita hingga lebih dari setengah jam. Jadi dia akan bertahan selama lima belas menit lagi dan memutuskan pulang jika pasangannya tak juga muncul.

Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke meja kayu dengan polesan halus di depannya, kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling dengan pandangan datar. Kafe itu terlihat tenang dan punya nuansa romantis yang menjanjikan untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat ideal acara semacam kencan buta ini. Dengan tema vintage yang biasanya dia hindari, berada di dalamnya ternyata sedikit banyak membuat Ryeowook merasa nyaman. Suara-suara obrolan terasa teredam oleh musik yang mengalun pelan, cuma instrumental, untuk membuat suasana lebih manis. Dan mungkin memang itu yang dia butuhkan, sesuatu yang lain, untuk mendistraksi pikirannya yang penuh.

Merasa ingin sekalian terjun menikmati suasana, Ryeowook beranjak menuju ke balkon kafe. Memesan sepoci teh _chamomile_ dan sepiring kue kering ke seorang pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang, lalu duduk di salah satu meja di sudut balkon.

Musim semi masih berada di saat-saat terbaiknya. Menyajikan pemandangan hijau dan asri, dengan banyak dekorasi warna-warni bunga bermekaran, harum semerbak parfum ruangan beraroma buah-buahan segar, dan suhu udara yang ideal untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Ryeowook menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya, merasa konyol karena dia telah melewatkannya hanya karena masalah-masalah yang belakangan muncul. Kadang dia harus bertanya ulang, ke mana dirinya yang selalu terkendali dan fokus? Bukan dia yang sekarang, yang terkadang tak tahu apa alasan dari tindakannya dan sulit membenahi pikirannya sendiri.

Ketika menoleh, dia mendapati seorang pelayan manis berjalan ke arahnya. Membawa senampan poci dan kue kering, lalu meletakkannya di mejanya. Sebelum sempat mengutarakan terima kasih, barulah dia melihat sosok itu di sana. Mungil, apalagi dalam balutan _dress_ floral dan sepatu _flat_ -nya. Rambutnya yang biasanya diikat sekarang dibiarkan tergerai, berwarna nyaris oranye saat cahaya matahari melewatinya. Matanya yang biasa tenang, kini dibayangi kepanikan, dengan ekspresi wajah serupa. Hampir-hampir menabrak seorang pelayan pria saat gadis itu menyambangi meja di mana Donghae dan dua orang lainnya duduk, berbicara sebentar, lalu bergegas ke arah di mana Ryeowook duduk. Lalu berjarak dua langkah darinya, gadis itu benar-benar terhenti. Memandang Ryeowook bak hantu.

"Yeri-ah. Kau _partner_ -ku?"

Kehilangan kata-kata, Yeri hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya bersemu saat Ryeowook menawarkannya untuk duduk. Dia nyaris tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ryeowook, sibuk merundungi ketidakberuntungannya akan takdir, dipertemukan di kencan buta dengan bosnya. Cukup untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi," Ryeowook memulai dengan nada geli, "Sejak kapan kau suka ikut acara kencan buta seperti ini?"

Yeri spontan memandangnya syok. "Tidak! Aku... Temanku minta digantikan karena dia sakit. Aku bukan––aku nyaris tidak pernah ikut acara seperti ini. Aku hanya––" Sadar dengan kalimatnya yang berantakan saat sedang berusaha menjelaskan, wajah gadis itu bersemu lebih merah lagi.

"Ah, oke. Aku mengerti." Ryeowook tertawa pelan.

" _Oppa_ sendiri?"

"Apa?"

" _Oppa_ sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Kukira _Oppa_ bukan tipe yang suka mencari pasangan dengan cara seperti ini." ujar Yeri pelan.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum. "Kau harusnya sudah bisa menebak apa alasannya jika sudah melihat Donghae di sana." jawabnya dengan ringisan pelan. "Mau teh?"

Ѿ

Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, Yeri sadar ini bukan sebuah ketidakberuntungan. Sebaliknya, ini anugerah yang tidak pernah diduganya. Memangnya apa lagi? Bertemu dengan pria yang disukainya sejak masa-masa kuliah di sebuah kencan buta yang awalnya dia tolak untuk dihadiri.

Yeri semata-mata berada di sana karena paksaan seorang temannya yang mendadak tidak bisa hadir. Terlambat datang hanya karena dia bertengkar di telepon dengan temannya itu dan baru berhasil dibujuk saat didengarnya rengekan di _line_ seberang. Dalam hati, dalam perjalanannya menuju ke tempat pertemuan, Yeri sungguh-sungguh merutukinya. Dan rutukannya makin banyak saja saat melihat justru pasangannya adalah bosnya sendiri.

Tapi Ryeowook bukan sekedar bos untuknya. Dia pria yang selalu membuatnya mencuri pandang ke dalam ruangan tiap ada kesempatan. Pria yang berkali-kali membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak hanya dengan sentuhan ringan. Pria yang, seandainya dia punya lebih banyak keberanian, ingin sekali diajaknya berkencan. Sekarang pria itu berada di depannya, tertawa menceritakan kisah lama di masa kuliahnya dulu.

Rambutnya yang sewarna gandum menjadi sedikit berantakan karena angin. Senyumnya yang cerah sangat pas dipadukan dengan keramahan yang ada di matanya. Kemeja biru sederhana dengan sweater yang dilampirkan di pundak dan celana _jeans_ gelap, pakaian santai yang entah kenapa memikat untuk dikenakan.

Dan _background_ -nya, desah Yeri dalam hati.

Seolah berasal dari negeri dongeng, pria tampan di depannya duduk di tempat bernuansa _vintage_ , dikelilingi tanaman rambat di sebuah balkon, di tengah-tengah cahaya cerah musim semi. Sangat surealis. Hingga kesan negeri dongeng itu runtuh saat Ryeowook merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel tipis dari sana dan memintanya untuk menunggu saat dia mengangkat sebuah panggilan.

Ekspresi itu berubah dengan sangat drastis, dan sebelum Yeri sempat menerjemahkan arti dari perubahan itu, Ryeowook bangkit.

"Yeri-ah, aku minta maaf, tetapi aku punya keperluan mendadak. Bisa kau ikut aku?" Ryeowook meminta dengan nada sepelan yang dia bisa.

Yeri memandangnya bingung. "Eh? Tapi kenapa aku harus ikut? Aku tidak masalah––"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begini. Hanya satu kali ini, tolong ikut aku."

Tanpa mengerti dengan apa yang sesungguhnya Ryeowook inginkan, Yeri hanya mengikuti pria itu. Berjalan ke arah parkiran dan masuk ke sedan yang dikemudikan Ryeowook dengan terburu-buru. Hanya berjarak dua puluh menit kemudian Ryeowook memasuki kawasan perumahan elit di utara Seoul, lebih tepatnya, ke sebuah _mansion_ yang berdiri megah di tengah-tengah halaman luasnya.

Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu utama, melemparkan kunci ke seorang pelayan tanpa membalas sapaannya dan merangsek masuk. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, sampai-sampai Yeri tak menyadari jika pelayan yang sama membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Silakan, Nona. Anda bisa langsung masuk."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Dengan langkah pelan, dia menyusul Ryeowook masuk ke dalam _mansion_. Ruangan pertama yang dilihatnya nyaris membuatnya menganga. Seolah melengkapi kesan negeri dongeng yang masih terngiang di kepalanya, dia tak pernah menyangka jika selama ini Ryeowook tinggal di tempat bak sebuah kastil. Mengingatkan dirinya jika dia harus mencari Ryeowook, Yeri bergegas dan menemukannya di pintu ruangan pertama yang dia lewati.

Ruangan itu nampaknya adalah ruang tamu. Kasual dan hangat. Sayangnya Ryeowook yang sedang berdiri saling tatap dengan salah seorang pria paruh baya membawa atmosfer canggung dan dingin di dalam ruangan. Sebelum Yeri bisa memutuskan apa yang harus dikatakannya, pria itu memerintah lebih dulu.

"Taeyeon-ah, aku minta tolong, temani Yeri-ssi. Dia tamuku."

"Tapi, _Oppa_ ––" protes seorang gadis yang sama mungilnya dengannya. Gadis itu lebih kelihatan ketakutan ketimbang lainnya. Apalagi ketika Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan sebentar kearahnya. Seolah ada ketegasan tanpa suara yang memaksanya untuk patuh. "Baiklah."

Gadis itu bangkit perlahan. Menghampiri Yeri yang masih diam terpaku di depan pintu, menyaksikan.

"Yeri-ssi, bukan? Maaf, tapi bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Ѿ

"Aku tidak ingat jika kau masih mengakui Taeyeon sebagai adikmu." pria itu berkata dengan nada menyindir terang-terangan.

"Dan aku tidak ingat jika itu menjadi urusanmu." balas Ryeowook, nadanya dingin dan membekukan.

"Dia anakku."

"Dengan segala hormat, tetapi nama Taeyeon terdaftar sebagai anak dari ayah kandungku. Bukan kau. Yang artinya, klaimmu tentangnya tidak sah secara hukum."

Mereka bertatapan, saling menilai satu sama lain. Saling mencabik bayangan satu sama lain dalam imajinasi masing-masing. Kebencian itu sudah terlalu lama dipendam. Disembunyikan dalam rangkaian formalitas. Dalam suatu hubungan keluarga yang tidak lain hanya kedok belaka.

"Ayolah, Ryeowook. Kau sudah punya segalanya. Kau tinggal di rumah semewah ini dan punya pekerjaan yang layak. Kenapa kau masih mau memonopoli Taeyeon?"

Ryeowook bahkan merasa jijik saat namanya diucapkan dari bibir pria itu.

"Bajingan macam apa yang ingin menjual anak perempuannya ke seorang lintah darat?"

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku. Anak itu memilih sendiri. Katanya dia akan mencoba dulu. Mereka tidak terburu-buru, mereka pacaran, berkencan, mereka saling mengenal. Youngwoon komplain padaku jika dia tak bisa menemui Taeyeon belakangan ini, jadi aku hanya membantu mencarikan untuknya."

"Laki-laki seperti itu, kukira pantas untuk mencurigai jika dia berada di bawah ancaman." Mata Ryeowook menyipit berbahaya. Dia sudah seharusnya bisa menduga.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Siapa yang tahu. Yang jelas mereka akan menikah. Dan hutang-hutang keluarga akan lunas."

Ryeowook berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara. Memerintahkan dirinya untuk tenang begitu sulit sekarang. Benar, seharusnya dia sudah bisa menduga. Keterpurukan ekonomi keluarganya. Pernikahan yang terlalu cepat. Taeyeon yang tidak membicarakan sedikitpun tentang calonnya di depannya jika tidak ditanya. Semestinya dia bisa melihat semua itu sedari awal. Sebelum brengsek yang mengaku sebagai ayah tirinya ini merangsek masuk ke mansion Kyuhyun untuk menyeret Taeyeon pergi.

"Jangan mempersulitku, Ryeowook-ah. Taeyeon sudah dewasa. Ini tidak seperti aku akan menikahkan putriku di usia lima belas tahun. Dia juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghidupinya. Sama saja seperti kau yang berada di sini dan menikmati fasilitas milik teman kecilmu. Sudah sejak kapan kau tidur dengan Kyuhyun?"

Cukup sudah. Tombolnya sudah ditekan.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di pipi kiri pria itu, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai. Pukulan itu memang impulsif, tapi Ryeowook tentu mengarahkan semua tenaganya ke sana. Hidung pria itu patah, berdarah cukup banyak.

"Anak brengsek!"

"Katakan pada pria itu, aku akan membayar lunas semuanya. Tidak akan nada pernikahan apapun. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau bawa Kyuhyun, atau datang lagi ke tempat ini."

Ryeowook meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menoleh lagi. Darahnya sendiri bergolak dengan adrenalin. Kemarahan itu terasa sangat jelas, membakarnya dari dalam.

Bertahun-tahun dia meninggalkan keluarganya. Bertahun-tahun dia berpikir jika dia seorang diri. Aman dengan dunianya yang kecil. Nyaman berada di sana. Dia melupakan fakta jika ada bocah kecil yang melihatnya sedikit demi sedikit menjaga jarak lalu pergi. Jika ada gadis remaja yang terkadang bertanya tentang kabarnya melalui surel namun tak pernah dibalasnya. Ada seorang gadis muda yang dia tak pernah tahu sudah bekerja di mana, apa yang dilakukannya, dan dia temui seminggu lalu. Mengajaknya untuk bergabung ke dunia kecilnya, namun terlambat.

Tidak, nyaris. Tapi belum terlambat. Dia harap ini belum terlambat.

Ѿ

"Maafkan sikapku Yeri-ah." Ryeowook mendesah, memandang ke jalanan di depan selagi dia menyetir.

Yeri tersenyum memaklumi. "Tidak apa, _Oppa_. Kupikir kau justru seharusnya meninggalkanku saja, ketimbang harus repot mengantar pulang seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bisa mengizinkan diri sendiri untuk menelantarkan seorang gadis di tengah acara kencan." kekeh Ryeowook, setengah menggodanya.

Tersipu, Yeri mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di sampingnya.

Keheningan menyusul di menit-menit berikutnya. Membiarkan mereka dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Ryeowook berhenti tak jauh dari pintu depan apartemen tiga puluhan lantai, mengakhiri perjalanan singkat mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk kencannya, _Oppa_. Aku sangat menghargai tumpangannya juga." Yeri mengucapkannya sungguh-sungguh. Hati kecilnya setengah berharap jika ini tidak akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuk mereka, namun dia tahu, dia harus lebih realistis sedikit.

Senyum Ryeowook malam itu terlihat letih. Tapi tulus. Senyum yang sama yang akan dilontarkan padanya setiap jam pulang kerja, atau setelah mereka lembur. Bukan senyum seorang pria kepada wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan senyum kepada seorang teman juga. Senyum itu senyum seorang profesional. Terlatih untuk formalitas pekerjaan.

Yeri turun dari sedan hitam itu. Menapakkan kakinya kembali ke dunia nyata, setelah puas mendapat satu hari yang terasa seperti mimpi tak terduga untuknya.

"Adikmu gadis yang manis, _Oppa_. Berikan salamku untuknya." dia berkata untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Tentu. Terima kasih mau menemaninya hari ini."

Dan si pangeran dari negeri dongeng pribadinya pergi. Lambaian tangannya makin lama makin pelan, sampai kemudian terhenti sama sekali dan menyentuh pipinya yang kini sudah basah. Gadis itu tahu, cintanya tak akan terbalas sampai entah berapa tahun pun dia menunggu.

Ѿ

Taeyeon terlonjak dari duduknya ketika Ryeowook masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Tangannya sudah terasa dingin dan berkeringat, tak disangkanya menghadapi kakak sendiri akan jauh lebih menakutkan ketimbang menerima kenyataan jika dia harus menikah muda beberapa bulan lalu.

Wajah Ryeowook datar, nyaris tanpa emosi. Gerakannya terlalu pelan, halus, seolah tak ada kemarahan di sana. Tapi Taeyeon tahu, kakaknya sebentar lagi akan meledak. Di sana. Di hadapannya. Dan sedikitpun dia tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar.

" _Oppa_ ," panggilnya lemah.

Ryeowook tak mengacuhkannya cukup lama. Cukup untuk membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup keras, menanti reaksinya.

"Kenapa, Kim Taeyeon? Kenapa kau tidak mau bercerita apapun yang bajingan itu lakukan padamu?"

Taeyeon menarik napas dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk menjelaskan. "Aku sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada _Oppa_." sahutnya jujur.

"Kenapa tidak sejak dulu?"

"... Aku tidak bisa menghubungi _Oppa_."

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sini?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin _Oppa_ mau menerimaku."

Tatapan mereka terkunci. Kejujuran. Pengakuan. Bertahun-tahun segalanya sudah berjalan seolah tanpa keduanya. Bertahun-tahun mereka hidup tanpa kata-kata bagi satu sama lain. Mereka terkadang lupa, bagaimana dua hal itu seharusnya ada di dalam hubungan keduanya. Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak semestinya perlu diajukan.

Taeyeon mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan mulai bicara, "Aku tak tahu apa _Oppa_ masih peduli atau tidak padaku. Aku tidak tahu sejauh mana _Oppa_ membenciku, atau _Eomma_ , atau pria yang _Oppa_ tak pernah sukai itu. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan _Oppa_ ingin menjauh. Dan _Oppa_ pergi. _Oppa_ keluar dari rumah. Dan tidak ada satu pun yang menganggap itu adalah hal yang aneh, seolah-olah semuanya bisa melihat itu dan membiarkannya, sementara aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. _Oppa_ pergi dan aku takut itu karena aku. Karena _Oppa_ berhenti bicara padaku. Karena sikap _Oppa_ yang mendadak dingin. Karena––"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu?!" bentak Ryeowook keras. "Kenapa kau terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar bertanya?!"

Mata Taeyeon melebar, berkaca-kaca. Kakaknya yang pendiam dan dingin membentaknya pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Karena aku tak mau _Oppa_ makin menjauh..." lirihnya, suaranya bergetar. Tangisnya pecah sesaat kemudian. "Karena aku tak bisa menanggung semuanya lagi!"

Ryeowook membisu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Taeyeon serapuh ini. Gadis itu selalu kelihatan tegar. Dia selalu memasang senyum terbaiknya di depannya. Dia selalu melambaikan tangan setiap kali Ryeowook bergegas pergi tanpa pamit. Dia selalu menjadi gadis manis. Tanpa pertanyaan, tanpa guratan kecewa, hanya menjalani apa yang sudah Ryeowook buat untuknya. Dan kini Ryeowook sadar, Taeyeon menjadi setegar itu untuknya, untuk tidak membuatnya kecewa.

Untuk pertama kali dalam bertahun-tahun terakhir, sejak dia menarik diri dari Taeyeon, Ryeowook memberinya rengkuhan tulus. Satu tanda, satu simbol, jika dia tak membenci adiknya. Jika dia tak akan pergi lagi.

"Tak akan ada pernikahan apapun, kau dengar aku?"

Ѿ

"Apa maksudnya menjual setengah dari sahammu?" mata Kyuhyun langsung menyipit curiga saat Ryeowook membawa topik itu ke pembicaraan mereka.

Ryeowook meringis dalam hati.

Setelah insiden terakhir mereka, keduanya cepat sekali membuat suasana kembali seperti sedia kala. Mungkin alasannya karena mereka telah sama-sama dewasa, oleh sebab itu baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook tidak mau mengungkit masalah itu lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku ingin menyuruh Taeyeon kuliah. Di luar negeri, di negara mana pun yang dipilihnya, asal jauh dari Korea selama beberapa waktu. Aku tidak ingin pembatalan pernikahannya membawa dampak buruk. Bisa saja ada yang mau mencelakainya karena pernikahan itu batal."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, setuju dengan itu. Mendengar ceritanya––versi lengkap dari Taeyeon, tentu, karena Ryeowook merangkum kejadian itu menjadi satu kalimat saja––dia tahu mereka harus bisa menjamin keamanan gadis itu. Meskipun masih kesal dengan kenyataan jika gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai adik kecilnya itu berbohong padanya soal calon suaminya dulu, Kyuhyun harus paham jika Taeyeon melakukannya di bawah tekanan. Dan dia hanya tak ingin Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah. Suruh dia mendaftar secepatnya. Masih ada waktu beberapa bulan sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai."

Ryeowook menatapnya gemas. "Untuk itulah aku ingin menjual setengah sahamku di perusahaanmu, bodoh."

"Oh, ah karena itu," Kyuhyun tertawa, menyadari kebodohannya barusan. "Astaga, _Hyung_ , kenapa harus sampai sejauh itu? Daftarkan saja. Aku akan menanggungnya."

"Tidak, Cho. Dia adikku."

"Dan apa masalahnya dengan itu? Dia sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri."

"Tapi––" Ryeowook siap membantah, sebisa mungkin menolak kebaikan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'. Aku akan senang hati untuk membantu membuat anak itu senang, apapun caranya. Ayolah, Taeyeon-ie pantas mendapat keluarga baru yang lebih baik, bukannya begitu?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. Tapi dilihatnya raut keras kepala Ryeowook masih di sana. Sama seperti saat Ryeowook menyuruhnya minum obat dan dia menolak, Ryeowook akan menatapnya seperti itu sampai dia menyerah. "Oke, setengah-setengah. Tapi akan kubayarkan biaya pendaftarannya dulu agar dia tak ketinggalan. Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Memikirkan penawaran itu masak-masak. Dilihat dari situasinya, benar jika Taeyeon dan Kyuhyun tak ada bedanya dengan keluarga. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika dia berhasil menerbangkan adiknya dari Korea secepat mungkin. Dan sesungguhnya itu tidak terlalu penting untuk diributkan, sejak dulu uang bukanlah masalah di antara mereka.

" _Deal_." ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Lagipula, Ryeowook _Hyung_ , ada perasaan yang menyenangkan untukku karena ini terasa seperti kalau kita membesarkan anak berdua." dia mengedipkan matanya iseng.

Ryeowook mencibir. "Taeyeon tak akan mau punya ibu sepertimu."

"Bukannya aku ada di posisi ayah?" pria yang lebih muda itu terbahak.

Ѿ

Dalam waktu tiga bulan berikutnya, bukan hanya pendaftaran yang selesai dilakukan, tetapi Taeyeon juga sukses mengantongi _Letter of Acceptance_ dari Columbia, salah satu dari 8 universitas jajaran _Ivy League_. Keberangkatan gadis itu sudah direncanakan dalam tiga minggu ke depan. Ryeowook sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat adiknya adalah salah satu lulusan terbaik di SMA dulu. Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu tentang kecerdasan genetik dan sudah mengundang banyak orang yang mereka kenal untuk makan malam di _mansion_ -nya sebagai perayaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Jongwoon _Hyung_ belakangan ini." keluh Kyuhyun dalam usahanya untuk mengundang Jongwoon juga.

Taeyeon berusaha mengingat pria dengan aura misterius yang hampir selalu datang dan pergi tanpa menyapanya langsung, hanya melemparkan senyuman dingin.

"Kenapa?" Ryeowook bertanya seolah tanpa minat.

"Entahlah. Minho memang sudah bilang dia mengambil cuti seminggu, semua pekerjaan, rapat, surat-surat, didelegasikan padanya. Dia setengah bercanda padaku jika sebenarnya kursi wakil direktur ternyata cocok untuknya."

Tertawa, Ryeowook mengambil cangkir kopinya, menyesap cairan hitam kental itu perlahan. "Aku heran kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menimbang opsi itu."

"Dan membiarkan Minho melobi semua investor menjadi perempuan karena wajah tampannya? Kurasa tidak."

Taeyeon tersenyum usil. "Barangkali investor perempuan bisa mendatangkan keuntungan lebih jika ditangani oleh Minho _Oppa_." Dia membayangkan bagaimana _manner_ sempurna Minho sebagai pria dan senyumnya yang menawan, lalu terkikik kecil.

"Taeyeon," tegur Ryeowook.

"Dia punya naluri bisnis juga, _Hyung_. Hanya saja agak lebih licik." puji Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh. "Kenapa kau tidak mengambil jurusan Ekonomi?"

"Aku lebih suka seni. Ekonomi membuatku bosan. Lagipula aku dikelilingi oleh kalian yang sudah berada di jalur yang sama. Tidak ada gunanya menambah homogenitas di sini." jawab Taeyeon lugas. "Aku naik, ya."

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mengerling jam di atas perapian yang sudah menunjukkan waktu cukup larut. Dia membawa buku yang sedang dibacanya ke atas.

Begitu Taeyeon hilang dari pandangan, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon ke nomor Jongwoon yang lagi-lagi dijawab oleh kotak pesan. Pria itu memandang heran ke benda elektronik itu.

"Masih mencoba?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Masih sama, tidak aktif."

"Kurasa belakangan ini aku juga jarang sekali melihatnya kemari." komentar Ryeowook. Bukan berarti dia berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan Jongwoon sesering mungkin, tetapi sejak kejadian menyebalkan di parkiran kantornya, pria itu mendadak hilang begitu saja. Dan mengingat jika dia sendiri punya banyak urusan untuk diselesaikan, Ryeowook tidak sadar dengan hal itu kecuali barusan.

"Ada proyek kerjasama internasional yang harus dibereskan. Jongwoon _Hyung_ mengepalai proyek itu memang sejak lama, tetapi belakangan dia sering terlibat dengan negosiasi dan survei ke luar negeri. Aku yang sudah menyetujui untuk memberinya ruang gerak sebebas mungkin di proyek ini tidak heran jika dia lebih banyak bepergian ketimbang di sini. Hanya saja sebelum kabar cutinya datang, dia selalu bisa dihubungi." dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau tahu sesuatu, _Hyung_?"

Pertanyaan itu kontan saja membuat ekspresi Ryeowook seketika menjadi masam. "Aku tidak punya urusan dengannya, Kyu. Mana mungkin aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu." sahutnya datar. Mengingat hubungan pria itu dengannya tidak pernah terlalu baik, ide tentang dekat dengan Jongwoon terasa sama asingnya dengan konsep bumi datar di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Mungkin dia ingin benar-benar liburan."

Ѿ

Makan malam di kediaman Kyuhyun berlangsung lebih meriah ketimbang yang pertama kali Taeyeon bayangkan. Dia diperkenalkan ke lebih dari selusin orang, baik kenalan Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun. Ada Yeri, gadis manis yang ramah, sekretaris Ryeowook di kantor. Ada Sungmin, dokter pribadi Kyuhyun yang sangat pendiam dan melihatnya dengan tatapan kalkulatif. Ada Donghae, teman Ryeowook yang mencoba menggodanya tiap kali ada kesempatan dan dia mendapat peringatan pribadi dari kakaknya jika Donghae adalah tipikal _boys-next-door_ yang memiliki segudang penggemar. Kemudian banyak orang lain yang hampir-hampir tidak diingatnya lagi.

Perbincangan malam itu mengalir seru. Hingga malam berangsur larut, beberapa di antara mereka sudah pamit pulang lebih dulu, menyisakan hanya segelintir orang-orang terdekat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang masih mau bertahan.

Lee Sungmin salah satunya. Dia sengaja menahan diri untuk tidak ikut pergi, memojokkan Kyuhyun begitu ada kesempatan karena rasa penasarannya yang tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Kudengar kau mempekerjakan Jongwoon di perusahaanmu?"

Kyuhyun memandangi _wine_ di genggamannya. Berujar tanpa terganggu, "Memang."

Sungmin menatap pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, yang secara teknis merupakan pasiennya selama lima tahun terakhir. Dia tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi dia mengenal Jongwoon dan bagaimana reputasinya. Ini memang bukan tempatnya untuk bertanya, tapi dia bisa apa?

"Aku tahu kau punya hak untuk tidak mengatakannya padaku, jika kau berhubungan dengan pria itu sebagai psikolog dan pasiennya, tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya kalian mainkan dengan urusan bisnismu sebagai katalisnya ini."

"Dokter Lee," Kyuhyun balik menatapnya sekarang. Mata pria itu bertemu dengan tatapan dingin Sungmin, bertahan di sana. "Kuyakinkan kau, apapun yang aku butuhkan dari Kim Jongwoon sepenuhnya menarik minatnya."

"Kau tak mengenalnya di dunia kedokteran, Tuan Cho." desis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Kau bisa memberitahuku jika tidak keberatan."

"Tidak jika kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Pria itu menghela napas. Dia tak pernah tahu sosok Sungmin merupakan pribadi yang keras kepala. "Baiklah." dia menyerah. Sebelumnya dia melirik Ryeowook yang berada di ujung ruangan dan masih terlibat percakapan dengan Minho. Memastikannya untuk tidak mendengar apapun yang mungkin dikatakannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau mengerti betul Ryeowook sangat protektif denganku. Hal itu bermula dari kecelakaan di masa kecil kami dan itu membuatnya mendapatkan pengalaman dengan rasa bersalah yang traumatis. Dia nyaris tak mau melepaskan dirinya dengan anggapan jika meninggalkanku adalah sebuah dosa besar. Dia ada di sini dengan prinsip yang sama dengan seorang biarawan yang ingin mengabdikan hidupnya untuk sesuatu yang dianggapnya benar, tanpa mempedulikan diri sendiri. Dan apa yang aku inginkan adalah membuatnya sembuh, membuatnya terbebas dari trauma itu. Dia tak akan setuju jika diminta menemui psikolog secara langsung, jadi aku membuat psikolognya mengawasi diam-diam dan mencari solusi dari dekatnya." Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Itu akan makan waktu."

"Benar. Dan aku sudah menjelaskan semua situasinya, termasuk resikonya." Kyuhyun kembali ke topik masalah. "Jadi, ada apa dengan Kim Jongwoon?"

Menjelaskan hal ini sebenarnya tak pernah ada dalam agenda Sungmin dia hanya tak mengira jika Kyuhyun bisa mengenal Jongwoon sejauh itu, mengontaknya dengan berhasil bahkan menyeretnya ke dalam kehidupannya. Dan dia juga tak mengira jika Jongwoon mau melakukannya, dari apa yang dia dengar di pembicaraan malam itu, selama berbulan-bulan di perusahaan Kyuhyun. Tetapi mendengar dari penjelasan Kyuhyun, dia tahu ini adalah hal yang benar untuk memberitahunya sekarang. Memperingatkannya sebelum ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Dia terkenal." Sungmin memulai. "Sangat terkenal di kalangan kedokteran. Dia berangkat dari jalur medis ke psikiatri, lalu mencoba metode baru dalam terapi psikologi. Teori-teorinya tentang psikologi kepribadian membuatnya mendapatkan gelar Ph.D."

"Oke, jadi dia adalah orang yang secara akademis sangat berhasil dan punya prestasi gemilang. Lalu?"

"Disertasi doktoralnya cukup... kontroversial. Dikatakan metode awal penelitiannya tidak ilmiah, dia menggunakan perhitungan kasar yang sangat kalkulatif namun tidak bisa ditemukan di buku-buku dan jurnal psikologi. Namun akhirnya dia melakukan revisi dan mengganti penjelasan metodenya. Sayangnya _draft_ kasar dari disertasinya terlanjur menyebar di kalangan ilmiah dan meskipun banyak didebat karena metodenya, hasilnya sangat akurat. Hal itu menimbulkan spekulasi di kalangan psikolog lainnya, bahwa Kim Jongwoon menggunakan metode manipulasi ilegal untuk subjek penelitian ilmiahnya."

Kyuhyun enggan berkomentar, dia cukup mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Sungmin melalui penjelasan itu.

"Judul disertasinya adalah _Depression: With What Factors It Can Be Triggered_. Simpelnya, dia meneliti bagaimana depresi bisa muncul dari berbagai jenis kepribadian, latar belakang, dan usia. Semua subjeknya berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa, di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda." Sungmin mengingat hal ini secara spesifik.

Perbincangan mengenainya masih berlangsung sejak disertasi itu menyebar luas di dunia maya. Memang tidak pernah ada penyelidikan dan kecurigaan karena bukti yang ada tidak cukup kuat. Tapi fakta-fakta lapangan yang dia miliki dari sumber-sumber terpercaya cukup mendefinisikan siapa sosok Jongwoon sesungguhnnya.

Sungmin berusaha membaca reaksi Kyuhyun. Keterkejutan itu hanya sesaat ada di matanya, dan Kyuhyun hampir-hampir tidak memberikan tanda dari gerak tubuhnya. Tapi Sungmin sadar, itu menandakan jika Kyuhyun memang buta dengan siapa dia sedang bermain sekarang. Ini memang bukan tempatnya untuk sok peduli dan bermain sebagai orang baik di sini. Sungmin tahu di beberapa kesempatan, banyak ilmuwan yang memang mengambil resiko dan jalur-jalur tidak resmi dalam penelitiannya atas dasar tujuan untuk pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan. Terkadang, rasa penasaran terhadap sesuatu tak bisa dibendung dalam tembok-tembok batas legalitas. Tetapi dia tahu satu hal yang pasti tentang Kim Jongwoon.

"Dia orang yang berbahaya, Tuan Cho."

Ѿ

Berkat semalaman suntuk ditahan untuk mengobrol dengan beberapa orang, perjalanan dari Seoul hingga sampai di New York terasa sangat melelahkan. Sakit kepalanya begitu menyiksa. Belasan jam di pesawat tidak membantu meredakannya, justru menambah _jetlag_ sesudahnya. Ryeowook memaksa dirinya untuk meminum sebutir aspirin karena masih harus mengantar Taeyeon mengurus administrasi pendaftarannya. Gadis itu harus melengkapi berkas-berkas yang diminta untuk penempatannya di asrama mahasiswa asing di sana.

" _Oppa_ , kau seharusnya menunggu di hotel saja." rengut Taeyeon, menyadari seberapa banyak Ryeowook meringis dalam hari itu karena sakitnya.

"Kemudian membiarkanmu tersasar di sini?" Ryeowook menjawabnya ketus, namun setengah menggoda Taeyeon.

Gadis manis dalam balutan _dress_ pendek berwarna biru terang itu mendengus. "Aku tak mungkin tersasar di sini. Ada peta, kok."

Universitas Columbia adalah universitas tua yang menawan. Terletak di tengah kota modern semacam New York, kampus satu ini tidak kehilangan aura bersejarahnya. Gedung-gedung klasik masih berdiri elok di area kampus yang luas. Memberikan kesan kontras pada stigma modernisasi yang berlangsung di kota tempatnya berada.

" _Oppa_ masih mau menemaniku atau tidak?" tanya Taeyeon. "Aku mau melihat-lihat sebentar."

Ryeowook menghela napas, tampaknya dia memang harus menyerah. Denyutan di kepalanya mulai terasa lagi. "Aku tunggu di dekat sini. Tidak lebih dari lima belas menit, dan kita kembali ke hotel."

"Aku mengerti."

Beruntung ini masih liburan musim panas. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di Columbia pada tengah hari di bulan Agustus. Ryeowook duduk di salah satu kursi di pinggir jalan setapak yang lengang. Membiarkan adiknya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana dengan santai.

Cuaca cerah dan agak berawan, menampilkan kesan teduh yang nyaman. Seharusnya di cuaca seperti ini dia bisa menemani Taeyeon untuk berkeliling kampus. Mengambil beberapa foto bagus layaknya turis. Tetapi Ryeowook tak bisa melakukannya. Sakit kepalanya kembali dengan rasa sakit yang makin intens. Dia sedang mengerang pelan saat sebuah suara terdengar.

" _If you are not feeling well, better to go to the clinic near here._ (Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, ada baiknya untuk pergi ke klinik di dekat sini.)"

Ryeowook yang menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan terpaksa harus membuka mata dan mendongak ketika menjawab, " _No, no, I'm okay. It's just_ –– (Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya––)" Kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat wajah si pembicara, yang kini tersenyum––menyeringai––padanya.

Sepasang mata obsidian itu bertemu dengan iris karamelnya. Seperti pertemuan mereka yang sudah-sudah, tatapan itu terasa begitu dalam. Seolah si obsidian bisa melihat menembus pikirannya. Dan memang itulah yang seringnya terjadi.

" _Just what? My best guess is lack of sleep. Is it correct_ , Ryeowook-ssi? (Hanya apa? Tebakan terbaikku adalah kurang tidur. Bukankah itu benar, Ryeowook-ssi?)"

Ryeowook mengatupkan bibirnya. Berkilo-kilo dari Seoul jauhnya, di belahan bumi yang lain, di kontinen yang berbeda, dia harus dipertemukan oleh takdir dengan pria ini. Pria yang nampaknya selalu memiliki urusan yang aneh dengannya.

"Jongwoon _Hyung, what a coincidence_. (Jongwoon Hyung, sungguh kebetulan.)"

 **Ѿ**

 _To be continue…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ѿ**

Sedang enggan banyak ngomong sih, cuma mau minta maaf sekali lagi karena harus nunggu begitu lama untuk dapat satu chapter pendek tanpa interaksi YeWook. Pasti beberapa ada yang protes hahaha.

Cuma mau bilang, ini basic-nya kan KRY fanfic ya, jadi mohon dimaklumi aja kalau aku gak cenderung ke satu OTP tertentu. Dan aku juga gak kasih hint akhirnya bakal siapa sama siapa. Dinikmati aja ya hihihi. By the by, ini storyline-nya udah kelihatan beratnya di sini, gak cuma main galau-galauan. Mau coba sesuatu yang berbau serius sih.

Kalau tulisannya agak beda, harap dimaklumi, udah lama gak nulis cerita. Biasanya nulis tugas kuliah yang berbau ilmiah terus. Diksinya ngaco? Feel-nya gak dapet? Ceritanya aneh? Just drop your thoughts with the review feature yah. Update selanjutnya diusahakan gak akan sampai sebulan. Mumpung ide masih lancar.

Say 'yay' for you who were waiting all along!

P.S: review yang banyak dong, aku kangen review kalian yang panjang-panjang.

See you guys! ^^

 **Ѿ**


End file.
